Ñòðàííûå Ëþäè, ÷àñòü 1, Ñòðàííîå Ëåòî
by R1312
Summary: Î ìàãèè è ìàãàõ ðàññêàçàíî â èñòîðèÿõ îá îäíîì ñòðàííîì ëåòå.
1. Ðàáîòà ïî ñïåöèàëüíîñòè

  
Îòêàç: Íå òðîãàþ ÷óæèå ïðàâà è äåíüãè. Íå ïëàíèðóþ äåëàòü ýòîãî â äàëüíåéøåì. Íå ñ÷èòàþ ãåðîåâ ñâîèìè. Ïðîñòî èãðàþ... Âñ¸ ïðèíàäëåæèò ã-æå Ðîóëèíã ñî òîâàðèùè.   
Æàíð: Mind Action. 

**Âñòóïëåíèå. **

Ýòî áûëî ñòðàííîå ëåòî. Âîéíà óæå øëà, íî áîëüøèíñòâî â íå¸ íå âåðèëî - îíà èì ýòî ïîêà ïîçâîëÿëà. Ñèëüíåéøèå è ìóäðåéøèå óæå ñîáèðàëè ñèëû, ïðîâåðÿëè ðåçåðâû, ñòàðàëèñü ïîñòàâèòü ïðîòèâíèêà â çàðàíåå íåâûãîäíîå ïîëîæåíèå.   
Ïðèâîäèëèñü â äåéñòâèå «ïëàíû íà ñëó÷àé âîéíû». Ïîäíèìàëèñü çàïàñû. Ïðîâåðÿëîñü îðóæèå.   
Âîéíà ïðèõîðàøèâàëàñü - ïåðåä âûõîäîì íà áîëüøóþ ñöåíó… 

**Ðàññêàç 1. «Ðàáîòà ïî ñïåöèàëüíîñòè» **

... òàê ÷òî ìû ïðåäïî÷ëè ñìûòüñÿ.   
Âïå÷àòëåíèå îò ë¸ãêîãî òîíà ñèëüíî ïîðòèë âíåøíèé âèä. Íà ëåâîé ñòîðîíå ëèöà êðàñíåë ñâåæèé îæîã, à â êðåñëå Ñåâåðóñ ñèäåë, ñòàðàÿñü íå íàæèìàòü íà ïðàâóþ íîãó, äåðæà ÷àøêó äâóìÿ ðóêàìè. 

- Èòàê, Ðîçû ó íàñ íåò è êàê äî íå¸ äîáðàòüñÿ - íåïîíÿòíî. Ó êîãî åñòü èäåè?   
- À áåç íå¸ íåëüçÿ? - Ðîí Óèçëè.   
  
Ëåòî äëÿ òðîèöû âûäàëîñü íåñêó÷íûì - Ãàððè áûë åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî ìîã ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê ÑàìèÇíàåòåÊîìó áëèæå, ÷åì íà 20 ôóòîâ - äàæå Äàìáëäîð ñîãëàñèëñÿ, ÷òî îí íåîáõîäèì äëÿ ýòîãî äåëà.   
Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí ââÿçàëèñü â äðàêó ñ òðåìÿ Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ðàçâëåêàâøèìèñÿ íåïîäàë¸êó îò å¸ äîìà. Äðàêà çàêîí÷èëàñü ïî î÷êàì ñî ñ÷¸òîì 2:1 â ïîëüçó «íàøèõ», è èõ ïðèøëîñü çàùèùàòü îò íàìå÷àþùåéñÿ ìåñòè. Êàê îíè îêàçàëèñü òàì âäâî¸ì, îñòàëîñü òàéíîé. Íî ó âîðîò â ìîìåíò ïîÿâëåíèÿ Ñíåéïà è Ãàððè, îíè òîæå ñòîÿëè âìåñòå. 

- ÐÎÍ! – Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëà íà íåãî ôèðìåííûé Âçãëÿä Ðàçãíåâàííîãî Ïðåôåêòà.   
- Îò÷åãî æå, ìèñòåð Óèçëè ìîæíî. Ïðè îòñóòñòâèè å¸ ó ïðîòèâíèêà. - èðîíèÿ âûøëà ó Ñíåéïà íå òàêîé ÿäîâèòîé, êàê îáû÷íî. Ñèë íå õâàòèëî. 

- À âòîðóþ âûðàñòèòü?   
Òåïåðü çàêàòèëà ãëàçà è ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò. Íî îíà ñäåðæàëàñü. 

- Ðîçà Æèçíè, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ìîæåò áûòü òîëüêî îäíà. Ýòî âåäü ñèìâîë, ñâÿçàííûé ñî âñåì æèâûì. Ëèáî ìû ìåíÿåì âñ¸ æèâîå, ëèáî æä¸ì ïîêà ýòîò ñèìâîë óòåðÿåò ñâÿçü ñ èñòî÷íèêîì è âîçíèêíåò äðóãîé. 

- Ëåò ÷åðåç 500. È ïðè÷èíû Âàì íå ïîíðàâÿòñÿ. - ñíîâà Ñíåéï.   
Ìå÷òà ëþáîãî àëõèìèêà - ëåïåñòîê Ðîçû... Æèçíü - â ÷èñòîì âèäå, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü ñèëüíåå! È ïîëó÷èòü åãî îí íå ñóìåë. 

- Ïîäâåä¸ì èòîãè. Ìû íå ìîæåì áåç ïîòåðü ïðîéòè ÷åðåç çàùèòó îñîáíÿêà Ìàëôîåâ è çàáðàòü Ðîçó. Çàùèòà, ïèòàåìàÿ åþ, ñëèøêîì ìîùíà. Ïîïûòêà ïåðåíåñòè ìèñòåðà Ïîòòåðà ê Ðîçå êîí÷èëàñü âåñüìà ïå÷àëüíî   
äëÿ ïåðåíîñÿùåãî. Íî… - Äàìáëäîð ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ. 

Âñå íåäîóì¸ííî âîççðèëèñü íà íåãî - ïîâîäîâ äëÿ óëûáêè âðîäå íå áûëî? 

- ß äóìàþ, íàì íóæåí ñïåöèàëèñò. Ñî ñòîðîíû, ñî ñâåæèì âçãëÿäîì.   


* * *

  
Ñòàðèê òîãäà âîçíèê ïðîñòî èç íèîòêóäà. Îí ïðîñòî îêàçàëñÿ íà êàìíå, êàê òàì è ñòîÿë âñåãäà.   
Ñëîìàííàÿ ñòóïíÿ, çàñòðÿâøàÿ â ùåëè ìåæäó êàìíÿìè, íå äàëà ìíå ñèëüíî óäèâèòüñÿ. 

- Ïîëàãàþ, Âàì òðåáóåòñÿ ïîìîùü? - Àíãëè÷àíèí. Íà Ëàäîãå. Â øõåðàõ. Äåðæèòå ìåíÿ òðîå...   
- Äà. Åñëè ýòî âîçìîæíî - ïîçîâèòå ìîÿ... ìîèõ êîëëåã èç ëàãåðÿ íà äðóãàÿ ñòîðîíà îñòðîâà. - Ìîé «ïðåêðàñíûé» àíãëèéñêèé.   
- Äóìàþ, ýòî íå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ. 

Êàìåíü ïðîñòî âçëåòåë â âîçäóõ. Ïîòîì Ñòàðèê âçãëÿíóë íà íîãó, óëûáíóëñÿ è âçìàõíóë êàêîé-òî ïàëî÷êîé. Áîëü âñïûõíóëà è èñ÷åçëà.   
ß ÓÂÅÐÅÍ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áûëà ñëîìàíà íîãà! ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?! 

- Ðàä áûë ïîìî÷ü.   
- ß Âàø äîëæíèê, ìèñòåð... ñýð...   
- Äàìáëäîð. Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð. Íå ñòîèò.   
- Íî âñ¸ æå, åñëè ÿ ñìîãó ïîìî÷ü...   
- Ñïàñèáî. ß ó÷òó.   
Óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðîïàë. 

Ãëþê.   
Ñêàçîê íà÷èòàëñÿ.   
È, âèäíî, ñèëüíî óäàðèëñÿ ãîëîâîé!   
Åñëè íèêîìó íå ñêàæó - ìîæåò ñîéäó çà íîðìàëüíîãî... 

- Ìèñòåð Õàííèí? 

- ÃÀÍÈÍ! ×òî ó Âàñ... Î! Íå äóìàë Âàñ ñíîâà óâèäåòü... ìèñòåð Äàìáëäîð!   
- Êàæåòñÿ ÿ âñ¸ òàêè íóæäàþñü â Âàøåé ïîìîùè, åñëè ÿ ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿë, ÷åì Âû çàíèìàåòåñü. 

Îí ãîâîðèò ïî-ðóññêè. Áåç àêöåíòà, çà 2 ãîäà, â åãî âîçðàñòå.   
Î ÷¸ì ÿ äóìàþ?! Ñòðàííî... È ñòðàøíîâàòî. 

- ß âåäü íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëñÿ è íè÷åãî íå ðàññêàçûâàë?   
- Ýòî íå îáÿçàòåëüíî - äëÿ ìåíÿ.   
- Âû ÿñíîâèäÿùèé?   
- Ì-ì-ì... èíîãäà. ×àùå - êîëäóí. Âîëøåáíèê, ìàã.   
- Ý-ý-ý, íó... áóäó ðàä .... Ó Âàñ åñòü êîìïüþòåðíàÿ ñåòü? - áëåñê êðàñíîðå÷èÿ, ïðîíèöàòåëüíîñòè è ëîãèêè. ×òî ÿ íåñó!   
- Íå ñîâñåì. 

* * *

  
Íàçàâòðà, âçÿâ îòïóñê, (ß äâà ãîäà ñèæó çà ýòèì ìîíèòîðîì è ñëóøàþ…ÓÂÀÆÀÅÌÛÕ… ñîòðóäíèêîâ! Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðàâà, òî÷íî ïîìíþ.) ÿ îêàçàëñÿ ( à êàê ýòî åù¸ îïèñàòü? Áûë òàì - ñòàë òóò?) â ýòîé êîìíàòå. 

- ...ìîæíî ëè ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü? 

Êîìíàòà óäèâëÿåò. Ñòåí ïî÷òè íå âèäíî - èõ çàêðûâàþò ïîëêè ò¸ìíîãî äåðåâà, ÿâíî ñòàðûå è êðåïêèå. Íà íèõ íåò ïóñòûõ ìåñò - êíèãè, áóìàãè, ñòðàííûå âåùè - ñòîÿò, ëåæàò, ïîäïèðàþò äðóã äðóãà. ×òî-òî ïîáëåñêèâàåò, à ïåðåïë¸òû òàêèå, ÷òî èõ òÿíåò ðàññìàòðèâàòü è òðîãàòü. Íàçâàíèÿ ìíå íå èçâåñòíû, è ìîåìó ïåðåâîäó îíè ïî÷òè íå ïîääàþòñÿ. "Çåëüÿ. ÷àñòü.3", "Àíàòîìèÿ Äðàêîíîâ.", "Ìàãè÷åñêèå ãðèáû è ðàñòåíèÿ Òðàíñèëüâàíèè", "Îáùèå àñïåêòû àíèìàãèè."... Äðóãèå êîðåøêè ñëèøêîì äàëåêî. 

Îñòàâøååñÿ ìåñòî ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ çàíÿòî ïîðòðåòàìè. Èõ ìíîãî – äåñÿòêà òðè. Íà ïîðòðåòàõ ðàçíûå ëþäè â ìàíòèÿõ. Îíè ïåðåãëÿäûâàþòñÿ è îáñóæäàþò ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. ß ñíà÷àëà äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ýêðàíû – íî çäåñü âîîáùå íåò ýëåêòðè÷åñòâà. Òàê ÷òî ïîðòðåòû «ïðîñòî» âîëøåáíûå. 

Êîìíàòà ìÿãêî îñâåùåíà. Ñâåò ïàäàåò óãëîì èç òð¸õ ãîòè÷åñêèõ îêîí ñ öâåòíûìè âèòðàæàìè, íà ïîëó ïåðåìèãèâàþòñÿ öâåòíûå ïÿòíà.   
Â óãëó ñòîèò áîëüøîé òàáóðåò, íà í¸ì ëåæèò ØËßÏÀ ÂÎËØÅÁÍÈÊÀ. Â ýòîì íåò íèêàêèõ ñîìíåíèé - òàêîé ó íå¸ âèä! Êîæàíàÿ, îñòðîâåðõàÿ, ñ áîëüøèìè ïîëÿìè. Ïîò¸ðòàÿ. Êàæåòñÿ íà íåé äàæå ëèöî åñòü, è îíî (èëè îíà) äðåìëåò. Íèêàêèõ óêðàøåíèé è áë¸ñòîê íà øëÿïå íåò - è íå íàäî, è òàê âñ¸ ÿñíî. Íàäåòü áû, íî – ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî - íå äàäóò. Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó îíà íå íà âåøàëêå? 

Æèâûõ ìàãîâ â êîìíàòå ÷åòâåðî. Ñàì Äàìáëäîð – óþòíî çàíèìàåò êðåñëî çà ðàáî÷èì ñòîëîì, ñìîòðèò ÷óòü ïîâåðõ î÷êîâ, óëûáàåòñÿ - óìååò ÷åëîâåê óëûáàòüñÿ. Êàê-òî ëåã÷àåò, î÷åíü òÿíåò ñïðîñèòü ñîâåòà è ïîïëàêàòüñÿ â æèëåòêó. Åñò êàêèå-òî äîëüêè – ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì. Ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî îíè ñëàäêèå… 

Íåêèé òèï - âûñîêèé, õóäîé, ÷åðíîâîëîñûé è îäåòûé â ÷¸ðíîå. Áåëîå, à òî÷íåå æåëòîâàòîå, ëèöî. Âîëîñû ñàëüíûå, ïðÿìûå è äîâîëüíî äëèííûå, ãëàçà ÷¸ðíûå, íîñ êðþ÷êîì, à âûðàæåíèå ëèöà - êàê áóäòî âñ¸ ýòî ìî¸ îïèñàíèå, à îí âûíóæäåí ìåíÿ òåðïåòü. Ðóêè ñëîæåíû êðåñò-íàêðåñò íà ãðóäè. Ñèäè-ñèäè, òû òóò â îñíîâíîì ìîë÷èøü – âîò è ìîë÷è. 

Ïàðåíü. Ëåò 15-16, âèõðàñòûé, õóäîé. Âîëîñû êàøòàíîâûå, òîð÷àò âî âñå ñòîðîíû, ñòàðàòåëüíî íà÷¸ñàíû íà ëîá – òàì îíè óëîæåíû ðîâíåå. Ãëàçà çåë¸íûå, êàê ìîëîäûå ëèñòüÿ ïîñëå äîæäÿ. Æä¸ò, ¸ðçàåò. Åìó íåóþòíî –íàõîäèòüñÿ òóò îí ÿâíî íå ïðèâûê, êàê è ÿ îãëÿäûâàåòñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. Ïîñìàòðèâàåò íà ÷¸ðíîãî - áåç ñèìïàòèè. 

È íàêîíåö... áàðàáàíû! Ôàíôàðû! Äåâóøêà. Íó, ïðÿìî çàìåòèì, ñêîðåå äåâî÷êà. Ëåò 17. Áåç êîñìåòèêè, êîïíà (ñòèëèñò! à êàê åù¸ ñêàçàòü?) êàøòàíîâî-ðûæèõ âîëîñ, âñòð¸ïàííûõ è íå î÷åíü òùàòåëüíî ðàñ÷¸ñàííûõ.   
Ñåðî-êàðèå ãëàçà ñìîòðÿò íà ìåíÿ, êàê ÷åðåç ïðèöåë. Äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà èõ îáùóþ ìàíåðó îäåâàòüñÿ â øèðîêèå ìàíòèè, ôèãóðó çàìåòíî õîðîøî. Íî âñ¸ æå ñìîòðèò ñèÿ äåâà... ÌàðüÈâàííà, äà ÿ âñ¸ ñäåëàë, ïðîñòî äîìà çàáûë! Ýòî âîîáùå Ïåòüêà! Íå íàäî ðîäèòåëåé! ß ó÷èë...   
Êàê áû ýòî ìíå íà÷àòü âûãëÿäåòü ïîêðó÷å? Õîòÿ ÿ äëÿ íå¸ îáúåêò íå òîãî èíòåðåñà – ïðîñòî èíñòðóìåíò.... Êàê è äëÿ âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ äàì ýòîé çåìëè. È âîîáùå - îíà òåáÿ ìëàäøå ëåò íà äåñÿòü, î÷íèñü! 

Âàø ïîêîðíûé ñëóãà - ó ÷àéíîãî ñòîëèêà. Ñòîëèê õîçÿèí êàáèíåòà íàêðûë îäíèì ñëîæíûì âçìàõîì ïàëî÷êè, çàñëóæèâ âîñõèù¸ííûé âçãëÿä Ñòðîãîé Äåâû è Ïàðíÿ. Î÷åâèäíî, ýòî ýôôåêòíî íå òîëüêî äëÿ ìåíÿ. ×¸ðíûé ÿâíî âèäåë ýòîò ôîêóñ íå îäíàæäû. 

Áîëüøå íèêîãî, íî äåâóøêà ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ñìîòðèò íà äâåðü. Æä¸ì ÷åãî-òî èëè êîãî-òî? 

Êîìïàíèÿ íà ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûõ ðåâîëþöèîíåðîâ íå ïîõîæà, òàê ÷òî, áóäåì ñ÷èòàòü, ïî îêîí÷àíèè ðàáîòû ìåíÿ íå çàòêíóò íàâå÷íî. 

Õâàòèò ãëàçåòü ïî ñòîðîíàì, ðåôëåêñèðîâàòü è òðÿñòèñü. Õî÷åøü õîðîøî âûãëÿäåòü - ðàáîòàé!   
- Ìíå ïîòðåáóþòñÿ ñâåäåíèÿ.   
- Ñåâåðóñ, òû, âåðîÿòíî, îòâåòèøü? 

... Âíåøíèé êóïîë ïèòàåòñÿ èç åäèíîãî èñòî÷íèêà? È èìåííî åãî íàì è íàäî ïîçàèìñòâîâàòü?   
... Ðåàãèðóåò òîëüêî îäíîé ìîëíèåé?   
... ñèëà ìîëíèè ìåíÿëàñü?   
... à ïðîñòî êàìåíü òîæå áóäåò ñáèò ìîëíèåé? Íèêàêîãî ðàçíîîáðàçèÿ?   
... Âû âèäåëè â Èìåíèè äîæäü? À òóìàí?   
... à ïîä êóïîëîì åù¸ êòî-íèáóäü åñòü? ×ÅÃÎ?? Ýòî åäÿò èëè íà ñåáÿ íàäåâàþò?   
... à êðîìå íèõ? È ëåòàþò?   
... øêóðà ïðî÷íàÿ? _ (Ó âàñ òóò âñå çâåðè òàêèå?)   
_... ó íàñ ìîæåò áûòü ÷åëîâåê âíóòðè? _(Òàê!)_   
... çà âåùüþ ïîñòîÿííî íàáëþäàþò? _ (Íó êîíå÷íî!)   
_... êòî ñëåäèò çà çàùèòîé?   
... Ïðîèñõîäÿùåå çàïèñûâàåòñÿ? "Çà÷åì"?! Äà òàê, ïðîñòî ñïðîñèë. 

  
Åñòü ëè ó ìåíÿ ïëàí? Åñòü ëè ïëàí ó ÌÅÍß? Â ïðèñóòñòâèè òàêîé äåâóøêè è òàêîãî ñòàðèêà? Îáèæàåòå... 

_Êóïîë çàêðûâàåò âñ¸ èìåíèå è óõîäèò ïîä çåìëþ....   
_

Êîïàòü íå áóäåì. Ïóñòü êóïîë ïðîäåìîíñòðèðóåò ñâîþ ìîùü.   
Ôàçà 1.   
_Íà÷í¸ì êîãäà Âû, ñýð, áóäåòå â èìåíèè. Íåâàæíî, â êàêîé ÷àñòè çäàíèÿ.   
Êóïîë çàôèêñèðóåò îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ìàãè÷åñêèõ âîçäåéñòâèé ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí (çðåëèùå áóäåò ýôôåêòíûì). Ãðóïïà íàáëþäåíèÿ îáÿçàòåëüíî çàäåðãàåòñÿ è ïîøë¸ò ñâîèõ îðëîâ ïðîâåðÿòü ñàìîå ñèëüíîå. Â äîìå íàñòîðîæàòñÿ. _

Ó øîêîëàäíîé ëÿãóøêè åñòü òîëüêî îäèí ïðûæîê. Öåíà ëÿãóøêè - 5 êíóòñîâ. Ðîãàòêà-Ñàìîñòðåë è Ðàçíîîáðàçíûå Áîìáû – 2 ñèêëÿ êîìïëåêò. Ïðîñòî áðåâíî è ìàãè÷åñêàÿ êàòàïóëüòà äåëàþòñÿ èç ïîäðó÷íûõ ìàòåðèàëîâ è íè÷åãî íå ñòîÿò - èõ íóæíî äâà êîìïëåêòà. Ðàçìåùåíèå øîêîëàäíûõ ëÿãóøåê, ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ áîìá è ïðî÷åãî èíâåíòàðÿ ó êóïîëà èìåíèÿ Ìàëôîåâ çàíÿëî òðîå ñóòîê.   
Ìàãè ýòèì çàíèìàòüñÿ íå ìîãëè – èõ, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, çàñåêàþò ïî ëè÷íîìó ôîíó. Òàê ÷òî îäèí íåñ÷àñòíûé ìàããë (Êîíå÷íî, è íàçâàíèå íàøå ñêàçàëè. ×òîá íå îñîáî ðàäîâàëñÿ, íàâåðíîå) áðîäèë òàì ïî ëåñàì è áîëîòàì ñî ñõåìîé, äåòåêòîðîì æèâûõ è ìàãèè â ðàäèóñå îêîëî 100 ìåòðîâ, êó÷åé áàðàõëà íà ñîáñòâåííîì ãîðáó, ïî äîðîãå ðàçìûøëÿÿ î ÷¸ðòå, ãàëåðàõ, ìàãàõ è óïðàâëÿåìîì çàíîñå.   
À â ïëàíå âñ¸ áûëî òàê èçÿùíî! 

_Íà òåððèòîðèè ìàññà çâåðüÿ. È âñ¸ îíî êðàéíå îïàñíî. Ïîäõîäû ê äîìó ïîñòîÿííî îõðàíÿþòñÿ ëþäüìè ÑàìèÇíàåòåÊîãî.   
Ïðè àòàêå, íà ìåñòî íåìåäëåííî âûñûëàåòñÿ ãðóïïà áîéöîâ...._

Îáÿçàííîñòü ýòèõ ðåáÿò - ñëåäèòü çà çàùèòîé. Ãåðîéñêè îòáèâàÿ âñå àòàêè.   
À âîò íàì âîâñå íåîáÿçàòåëüíî ÷åðåç âñ¸ ýòî ïðîðûâàòüñÿ.   
Ôàçà 2.   
_Ïðèáûâ íà ìåñòî, ãðóïïà íàøèõ òîâàðèùåé îêàæåòñÿ âîçëå êóïîëà. Ýòî ñàìîå âðåìÿ âûïîëíèòü åù¸ îäíó àòàêó. Âû äóìàåòå, ìîëíèè áóäóò ñîðòèðîâàòü ñâîèõ è ÷óæèõ? ß òîæå íåò. Òóò-òî îíè è ñòàíóò Âàøèìè, ñýð, òîâàðèùàìè ïî íåñ÷àñòüþ. Çâåðè òîæå áóäóò çàíÿòû – ìîëíèÿìè è ñëàáî çàùèù¸ííûìè ëþäüìè. Âðÿä ëè óïîìÿíóòûå ïîãèáíóò, íî îíè âûçîâóò ïîäêðåïëåíèå. Ñóìàòîõà óâåëè÷èòñÿ.   
Êóïîë îòêëþ÷àò - èëè ìîæíî ïîâòîðèòü ôîêóñ. ×òîáû äîøëî._

Âîò òàê âîò èäåàëüíî, êîíå÷íî, íå âûøëî. Ìîëíèè îêàçàëèñü î÷åíü ýôôåêòíûìè è ñîîáðàçèòåëüíûìè – â ñâîèõ íå ïîïàäàëè. Íî îñîáåííî ëåãêî îïïîíåíòàì íå ñòàëî – áðûçãè î÷åíü ãîðÿ÷åãî øîêîëàäà è î÷åíü   
ãîðÿ÷åãî … ý-ý-ý…. ìàòåðèàëà áîìá ðàçëåòàëèñü î÷åíü áûñòðî è íèêàêîé èçáèðàòåëüíîñòüþ íå ñòðàäàëè.   
Çâåðü¸ òîæå íå òðîãàëî ñâîèõ. Ïîêà â íèõ íå íà÷àëè ïîïàäàòü òå æå îñòàòêè, è çâåðè íå íà÷àëè ïðîñòî öàïàòü âñåõ ïîäðÿä. Òîãäà è áûëî âûçâàíî ïîäêðåïëåíèå. 

_Îäíîâðåìåííî.... Â Èìåíèè ïðèâûêëè, ÷òî íàä ãîëîâîé âñåãäà åñòü õîðîøàÿ êðûøà. Åñëè â íåé âäðóã îáðàçóþòñÿ äûðû, ýòî íèêîãî íå îáðàäóåò. Ïî äîñàäíîìó ñòå÷åíèþ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ, ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ ïî÷òè òàì, ãäå áóäåòå Âû. Âàì ïðèä¸òñÿ áûñòðî óõîäèòü îò òîëïû, óáåãàþùåé îò ýòîé æãó÷åé äðÿíè... Ó íàñ âåäü áóäåò êàêàÿ-íèáóäü îñîáàÿ ãàäîñòü, èëè íàäî ïðèäóìûâàòü? Ñíîñèòü Âàñ áóäåò â ñòîðîíó Âåùè._

Ïîëíîñòüþ «×¸ðíîãî» çâàëè Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. Îí îêàçàëñÿ «íàøèì ÷åëîâåêîì â Ãàâàíå» è ñïåöèàëèñòîì ïî çåëüÿì. Ýòî òî÷íî - òó äðÿíü, ÷òî îí ñâàðèë, íåâîçìîæíî áûëî äàæå íþõàòü. Ñ äóøîé ÷åëîâåê ïîðàáîòàë, âîïëîòèë ñâîè ôàíòàçèè, íàâåðíîå. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îí çàêëþ÷èë å¸ â äâå ñôåðû è ñêàçàë, ÷òî àêòèâèðîâàòü èõ äëÿ ïðåâðàùåíèÿ â àýðîçîëü íàäî íå ìåíåå ÷åì ñ 50 ôóòîâ. Ïðè âûñîòå íå ìåíåå 300. ß, ñîáèðàÿñü ïîåõèäñòâîâàòü, ñïðîñèë ãäå ó íèõ âåðòîë¸ò. Îêàçàëîñü, ìàãè ëåòàþò íà ì¸òëàõ, à åõèäñòâîâàòü è ÿçâèòü óìåþò íå õóæå ìåíÿ… Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Ñíåéï.   
Êàê è ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, àýðîçîëü íå ïðîèçâ¸ë íà çàùèòó âïå÷àòëåíèÿ ÷åãî-íèáóäü îïàñíîãî.   
Ïðàâäà, ðàññ÷èòûâàòü âûñîòû è ñèëó ïðèòÿæåíèÿ â àýðîçîëå äëÿ îáðàçîâàíèÿ äîñòàòî÷íî êðóïíûõ êàïåëü îêîëî êðûøè ïðèøëîñü âñ¸ ðàâíî ìíå – ñ ìàòåìàòè÷åñêèì àíàëèçîì è ôèçèêîé ó íèõ ïëîõî.   
Çàíèìàòüñÿ ñáðîñîì ïðèøëîñü äåòÿì. Çàîäíî âûÿñíèëîñü, êîãî æäàëà äåâóøêà – íåêîåãî Ðîíà. Ôàìèëèþ åãî ÿ òàê è íå óçíàë, î÷åíü ðûæèé.   
Êàê îíà åãî ïàñ¸ò! Êàê îí ñìîòðèò íà íå¸! È êàê îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ… Òî ëè ÿ íà êîãî-òî ïîõîæ, òî ëè îí ÷òî-òî ïîäîçðåâàåò.   
Ïðèñóòñòâîâàâøåãî íà ñîâåùàíèè ïàðíÿ çâàëè Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, è îêàçàëñÿ îí ëó÷øèì ëåòóíîì íà ì¸òëàõ â ýòîé êîìïàíèè. Îí è ñòàë â êîìàíäå âåäóùèì, òåì áîëåå ÷åðåç âòîðîé êóïîë ìîã ïðîéòè òîëüêî îí.   
Êðûøó ïðîåëî íà ïëîùàäè êâàäðàòíûõ ìåòðîâ â 15. È òàì (ïî çàìå÷àíèþ Ðîíà) - «Êðóòî çàâîïèëè!» 

_Ãðóïïà (óæå òðåòüÿ...) ïîéä¸ò (è î÷åíü áûñòðî!) ñìîòðåòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, êòî âèíîâàò è ÷òî äåëàòü.   
Âñå íåðâíè÷àþò è áåãàþò, íà÷àëüñòâî ðàñïîðÿæàåòñÿ, çàùèòà ðàáîòàåò.   
Âû, ìèñòåð Ñíåéï, äâèæåòåñü â ñòîðîíó àâàðèè, ðàçãðåáàÿ ïîòîêè ïàíèêóþùèõ._

Ñíåéïó îòäàâèëè íîãó è íàñòàâèëè ñèíÿêîâ. Íà ýòîì ýòàïå îòêëîíåíèÿ îò ïëàíà ýòèì è îãðàíè÷èëèñü.   
Ïîòîì îí óçíàë, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ áåãîòíè äâå ãðóïïû çàùèòíèêîâ ïàðàëèçîâàëè äðóã äðóãà è ïðîñèäåëè 3 ÷àñà â ïîäâàëàõ – ïîêà íå ðàçîáðàëèñü, êîãî ïîâÿçàëè. 

_Çàùèòà íàáëþäàåò çà êàæäûì äåéñòâèåì...._   
Ïåðåìåùåíèå «ñâîåãî» ÷åëîâåêà - íåîïàñíîå ñîáûòèå. Âåùü âåäü íå ïîêèäàåò çîíó íàáëþäåíèÿ.   
Ó îõðàííèêîâ æå áóäóò áîëåå âàæíûå ïðîáëåìû. Îáÿçàòåëüíî áóäóò.   
ÑàìèÇíàåòåÊòî çàêðûâàåò âåùü ñâîèì ëè÷íûì êóïîëîì... Çà ïîìåùåíèåì íàáëþäàþò. ….Ñàìûì âíèìàòåëüíûì îáðàçîì. Êàê æå èíà÷å, Áîëüøîé Íà÷àëüíèê â 10 ôóòàõ - çà ñòåíîé ðàáîòàåò!   
À çà ïîäñòàâêîé òîæå íàáëþäàþò?   
Ôàçà 3.   
_Àêòèâèðóåòñÿ ïîðòêëþ÷ 1. Ïðèáûâàåò ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð - ÷èñòî ñëó÷àéíî ïîáëèçîñòè îò Èñêîìîãî. Çàùèòà åãî ôèêñèðóåò. Âêóïå ñ îñòàëüíûìè 500-ìè ñîáûòèÿìè è íîâûìè äûðàìè â êðûøå.   
Îí ñòàâèò íà ïîäñòàâêó Ðîçû ïîðòêëþ÷ íîìåð 2. Ðîçà íà ìåñòå è íå ä¸ðãàåòñÿ - çàùèòà íå óñìàòðèâàåò íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, Íà÷àëüñòâî çàíÿòî êàê-ñëåäóåò-ðàçáèðàòåëüñòâîì è íàêàçàíèåì êîãî ïîïàëî.   
Ïîä÷èí¸ííûå çàíÿòû ïðîâåðêîé, ðåìîíòîì, ðàçáèðàòåëüñòâîì íà÷àëüñòâà, íàêàçàíèÿìè è ëå÷åíèåì.   
Àêòèâèðóÿ ïîðòêëþ÷ íîìåð 3, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð îòáûâàåò.   
Âåëèêèé Ìàñòåð Èçãîòîâëåíèÿ è Èññëåäîâàíèÿ Æãó÷èõ Çåëèé îêàçûâàåòñÿ â öåíòðå ñîáûòèé è ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðèíèìàåò ìåðû. Åäèíñòâåííûé ò¸ìíûé ãåðîé, òðèáóíû ðåâóò, íà÷àëüñòâî öåíèò, ïîäõàëèìû çàâèäóþò. _

Íàì òðåáîâàëñÿ êîîðäèíàòîð. Äåâóøêà åþ è ñòàëà, çîâóò å¸ Ãåðìèîíà. Êåì åé äîâîäèòñÿ Òðèæäû Âåëè÷àéøèé íå çíàþ, íî óâåðåííîñòè ó íå¸ õâàòàåò! Ñàìîå ãëàâíîå áûëî – óáåäèòü å¸ íå ïëàíèðîâàòü ãåðîéñêèõ ïîñòóïêîâ.   
Ïîðòêëþ÷ áûë å¸ èäåé. Ïîäðîáíîñòè íàñòðîéêè ñîîáùèë Äàìáëäîð è äëÿ âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâîâàâøèõ îíè îêàçàëèñü íîâîñòüþ.   
Íàñòðàèâàåòñÿ òàêàÿ øòóêà íà îïðåäåë¸ííîå ìåñòî è âðåìÿ èëè ìàÿê. È óòàñêèâàåò çà ñîáîé òî, ê ÷åìó ïðèêàñàåòñÿ – òàê ñ÷èòàëè âñå, èëè âñ¸ â ðàäèóñå 3 ôóòîâ – à âîò ýòî äîïîëíåíèå Äèðåêòîðà. 

_Ïîñëå àòàêè âñ¸ áóäåò ïðîâåðåíî, ïåðåìåùåíèå ìîæåò áûòü îòñëåæåíî â òå÷åíèè ïîëó÷àñà! Òî åñòü ìåíÿ ðàñêðîþò._   
È ÷òî çà ñêëîííîñòü ïîëó÷àòü âñ¸ è ñðàçó? Òåðïåíèå – äîáðîäåòåëü, Ìàñòåð Çåëèé, Âàì ëè íå çíàòü...   
Ãàððè ñêðûòíî óõìûëÿåòñÿ.   
Ôàçà 4.   
_Âû îòáûâàåòå, âïîëíå çàêîííûì ñïîñîáîì, ïðîêëèíàÿ íåó÷åé íà ãëàçàõ çàâèñòíèêîâ è íà÷àëüñòâà.   
Âñå äîìà, ãðóïïû ñáðåäàþòñÿ, âûçûâàÿ ñìåíó. Êóïîë âîññòàíîâëåí, ñîõðàííîñòü öåííûõ àðòåôàêòîâ ïðîâåðåíà. Íàøå äîáàâëåíèå òîæå íàøëè áû, íî íà ýòî ìû èì âðåìåíè íå äàäèì.   
×åðåç ÷àñ ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ çàâàðóõè âîçíèêíåò òðåâîãà ¹3. Âñå ïåðåìåùàþòñÿ òóäà, îòêëþ÷èâ êóïîë.   
Ðîçà èñ÷åçàåò âìåñòå ñ ïîäñòàâêîé. Îòñëåæèâàÿ å¸, âñå óïèðàþòñÿ â ýòîò êàáèíåò, ÷òî îíè è òàê áû çàïîäîçðèëè._

Ñíåéï âåðíóëñÿ ñêâåðíî óõìûëÿÿñü. Îí îêàçàëñÿ åäèíñòâåííûì ìàãîì, êîòîðûé õîòü ÷òî-òî ïðåäïðèíÿë, è åãî àêöèè ÿâíî âûðîñëè. Çåëüå îí ñîáðàë â øàð ñíîâà è óíè÷òîæèë. Ïî åãî ñëîâàì – ñòàíäàðòíàÿ äëÿ àëõèìèêîâ ïðîöåäóðà óáîðêè, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Çàîäíî - ïðåêðàñíî çàìåòàåò ñëåäû…   
Ïîòòåð âåðíóëñÿ ñ ñåðü¸çíûì îæîãîì è ñëîìàííîé ðóêîé. Âñ¸-òàêè ïîñò òàì îñòàâèëè. Íî ïîñòîâîé íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ íà ìåëêèé ëèñòèê, ïðèáàâèâøèéñÿ íà ôèãóðíîé ïîäñòàâêå, è íà÷àëüñòâó îòðàïîðòîâàë, ÷òî âðàã áåæàë íåñîëîíî õëåáàâøè.   
Ìåíÿ ýòî ñèëüíî ä¸ðíóëî – îäíî äåëî ïëàíèðîâàòü, à ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîå âèäåòü, êàê ëþäè ñòðàäàþò èç-çà òâîåé ñàìîíàäåÿííîñòè. À âåäü òåì íå ìåíåå – ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âñ¸ èä¸ò ïî ïëàíó Ãàððè ñìîã. Âèäÿ ìî¸ ñîñòîÿíèå, îí äîáàâèë, ÷òî â ïðîøëûé ðàç áûëî ãîðàçäî õóæå. Ïîòîì îí îòêëþ÷èëñÿ è åãî óíåñëè â ãîñïèòàëü.   
Ïðîøëûé ðàç… Ó íèõ âñåãäà äåòè âîþþò?!   
Ðîí âåðíóëñÿ áåç îñîáûõ ïîòåðü, íî óâèäåâ Ãåðìèîíó ñëàáî çàñòîíàë è íà÷àë îñåäàòü, ïðèöåëüíî ïàäàÿ íà êðåñëî. Òà êèíóëàñü íà íåãî è êðåïêî îáõâàòèëà – ðàäè ÷åãî ñïåêòàêëü è çàòåâàëñÿ. Ðîí ñòðàäàë, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ å¸ íà ãðóäè, ïîêà îíè îáà íå óñëûøàëè îòâåò íà âîïðîñ «Êàê Ãàððè?». Ïîñëå ýòîãî îáà èñïàðèëèñü. 

Ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ Ðîçå ïðèøëîñü çà ãðàíèöàìè çàìêà – ðåøèëè, ÷òî ñíèìàòü çàùèòó îïàñíî. Å¸ òîëüêî âðåìåííî óìåíüøèëè â ðàçìåðàõ. Ïîñëå ýòîãî ìàëåíüêàÿ êðóãëåíüêàÿ ñòàðóøêà óòàùèëà ýòî ðàñòåíèå êóäà-òî âî âíóòðåííèé äâîð. ×åãî îíî èì òàê âñåì ïîíàäîáèëîñü? È ïî÷åìó ÿ ñëûøó ó íèõ áîëüøóþ áóêâó â ñëîâå «ðîçà»? 

Èòîãè:   
_Âñå äîìà òàì, âñå äîìà òóò, íî íàñ íà îäíó ðîçó áîëüøå è íà 900 øîêîëàäíûõ ëÿãóøåê ìåíüøå._

Òàê è ïîëó÷èëîñü, õîòÿ ñìåòó, êàê îáû÷íî, ïðåâûñèëè. ×èñòàÿ ñòðàòåãè÷åñêàÿ ïîáåäà. Ïîêà íàðîä ïðàçäíîâàë – ÿ ïîïðîùàëñÿ ñ Äèðåêòîðîì è îí îòïðàâèë ìåíÿ íà ïåðåñàäî÷íûé óçåë.   
Íî îí òîæå êîå-÷åãî íå ó÷¸ë – ïðîïóñê â èõ òîðãîâóþ óëèöó, Äèàãîíàëüíóþ Àëëåþ, ó ìåíÿ áûë íà íåäåëþ, à ïðîâ¸ë ÿ â èõ êîìïàíèè òîëüêî øåñòü äíåé. Òàê ÷òî òåïåðü ó ìåíÿ åñòü ñîâà ïî èìåíè Õëîäâèã,   
ñ÷¸ò â èõ áàíêå è ïîäïèñêà íà íåñêîëüêî êàòàëîãîâ. Ñîâó ÿ óæå èñïûòàë.   
Èëè îí íà ýòî è ðàññ÷èòûâàë? Îõ, íå ïðîñòîé ñòàðè÷îê, ñîâñåì íå ïðîñòîé... 

  
Ïî äîðîãå â Õîãâàðòñ Ìàëôîé ðàññêàçûâàë âñåì, êòî íå óñïåâàë óâåðíóòüñÿ, êàêèì ãåðîåì îí ïîêàçàë ñåáÿ Ëîðäó, êîãäà íà èõ äîì íàïàëè ýòèì ëåòîì. Â ïðèñóòñòâèè äåêàíà îí ïî÷åìó-òî ñðàçó çàìîë÷àë, à ê øîêîëàäó è êàêàî íå ïðèòðàãèâàëñÿ âåñü ãîä… 

Ðîí ñòàë ãëÿäåòü íà âûõîäêè áëèçíåöîâ ñ íåêîòîðûì ïðåâîñõîäñòâîì. Ìîë, èãðàéòå, äåòè, ïîêà èãðàåòñÿ… Òå íå îáðàùàëè íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ. 

Ó Ãåðìèîíû ïîÿâèëàñü ìàããëîâñêàÿ êíèãà. Íàçûâàëàñü îíà ñòðàííî – «Êëàññèôèêàöèÿ è îáíàðóæåíèå àòàê». ×òî èìåëè â âèäó ýòè ìàããëû?   
- Ñýð, ìíå êòî-òî ïðèñëàë êíèãó, è ÿ òóò ïîäóìàëà…   
- Áåç çàïèñêè, ìèññ Ãðýéíäæåð?   
- Äà, cýð, çàïèñêè íåò. À ýòî âàæíî? 

Ãàððè íå èçìåíèëñÿ. Íî ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò çà÷åì-òî âûäàëà åìó ïðîïóñê â 12-þ òåïëèöó, çàïðåòèâ äàæå ïîäõîäèòü òóäà âñåì îñòàëüíûì. Ñõîäèâ òóäà ÷àñà íà äâà, Ãàððè ñòàë íåìíîãî ìåíåå ìðà÷íûì. 

Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë è â¸ë ñåáÿ êàê îáû÷íî. Õîòÿ óñëûøàâ ðàçãëàãîëüñòâîâàíèÿ Ìàëôîÿ, ñêðûòî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. 

Êàê çâàëè «ïðèãëàø¸ííîãî ñïåöèàëèñòà» íèêòî íå çàïîìíèë.   
Áûë – è ïðîïàë, ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó. 


	2. Ñîëíöå íà çèìó

**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 1. **

«Òîëüêî íåêîòîðûì èç âàñ, èçáðàííûì, áóäåò äîñòóïíî âûñîêîå èñêóññòâî ñîçäàíèÿ Çåëüÿ…»   
Âñå ìàñòåðà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ òàê äóìàþò, õîòÿ è íå âñå âûñêàçûâàþòñÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó ïóáëè÷íî.   
Èì èçâåñòíà è ïðè÷èíà ýòîãî. ×àñòî – ëó÷øå, ÷åì èì òîãî õîòåëîñü áû. 

Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî çàîäíî – öåíà ìàñòåðñòâà. 

**Ðàññêàç 2. «Ñîëíöå íà çèìó» **

Äëÿ òåõ êòî íå çíàåò – â Àíãëèè è Øîòëàíäèè íå õîëîäíî. Íî è íå ñîëíå÷íî, îñîáåííî çèìîé.   
Ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî â òåïëèöàõ äîëæíî áûòü îñâåùåíèå. Îáû÷íûì ðàñòåíèÿì âïîëíå õâàòàåò øàðîâ ñîëíå÷íîãî ñïåêòðà, íî ó íàñ, ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð, ïîÿâèëîñü ðàñòåíèå, êîòîðîå òàêèå ïîääåëêè íå óñòðàèâàþò. È ãäå áðàòü ñòîëüêî Ñîëíöà (áåç ñóððîãàòîâ!) îñåíüþ è çèìîé?   
Íóæíî çàïàñòè ñâåò èëè ñîçäàòü ñîëíöå. Êòî ýòèì çàéì¸òñÿ? Íó ðàçóìååòñÿ, Ñ.Ñíåéï… Ñòóïåíüêè íàäî îòðåìîíòèðîâàòü, ñêîëüçÿò íîãè. 

_…Ñòðàõ æèâ¸ò ñî ìíîé äàâíî. Îí çàíèìàåò âî ìíå óþòíîå ìåñòî, ñìîòðèò íà ìèð ìîèìè ãëàçàìè, è âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ãîâîðèò, çàãëóøàÿ âñ¸ îñòàëüíîå. Íî îí íå âûõîäèò èç ñâîåãî óãëà – è ÿ ìîãó åãî çàíàâåñèòü íà âðåìÿ._

Ìû ñ ìîèì ñòðàõîì äîñòàíåì ñòàðûé ôîëèàíò… 

Íóæíî ïîéìàòü íå ñâåò - íóæíî ïîéìàòü ñóòü Ñîëíöà – äàþùóþ æèçíü.   
Îíà íåîòäåëèìà îò ñîëíå÷íîãî ñâåòà. Òàê ñ÷èòàåòñÿ. 

… àâòîð ôîëèàíòà ðåøàë âòîðóþ çàäà÷ó… 

×òî äåëàëè àëõèìèêè, ÷òî íà÷èíàëè ñîçäàâàòü èñêóññòâî Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ? Âñå çíàþò – Ìàãèñòåðèé. Íå âñå ïîìíÿò, ÷òî ýòî òîëüêî îäíî èç âîïëîùåíèé èõ çàäà÷ – ïðåîáðàçîâàíèå ñóùíîñòåé. Íî áûëî è åù¸ îäíî –   
èõ ðàçäåëåíèå. Îíî èìååò èìÿ – Àëêàãåñò. 

… è ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî àâòîð ïðîïàë – îí å¸ ðåøèë. 

«Ìàãèñòåðèé äà¸ò æèçíü. Àëêàãåñò, àáñîëþòíûé ðàñòâîðèòåëü, å¸ îòíèìàåò. Îí ðàçäåëèò âñ¸ íà ñîñòàâëÿþùèå, à ñîñòàâëÿþùèå âáåð¸ò â ñåáÿ, ñòåðåâ ðàçíèöó». 

_«È òû – òû - òû áóäåøü òåì ñ ÷åãî îí íà÷í¸ò!!!» - «Çàòêíèñü, Ñòðàõ! ß ðàáîòàþ!»_

Óíèâåðñàëüíûé ðàñòâîðèòåëü – ðàçäåëèò è Ëó÷ Ñîëíöà íà ñîñòàâëÿþùèå. 

Íà÷í¸ì. «Èìåíåì Ãåðìåñà Òðèñìåãèñòà, Òðèæäûâåëè÷àéøåãî!» 

«Âòîðîé ñóòüþ Âåëèêîé Ðàáîòû – ñîçäàíèå ðàçäåëèòåëÿ. Ïÿòü êëþ÷åé, íà÷èíàÿ ñ ñåäüìîãî, âåðíóò òåáÿ â íà÷àëî…» Îõ, ÷òî á âàì!!! 

Ïî÷åìó Ìàããë íå ìîæåò ñâàðèòü çåëüÿ? ×åãî òàì – ïîêèäàë â êîò¸ë, ðàçìåøàë, âñêèïÿòèë, çàòêíóë íîñ – è ãîòîâî. Õà-õà. Íå òàê áûñòðî.   
Çåëüå íå âàðèòñÿ, îíî ãîòîâèòñÿ. Ðàçíèöà â òîì, ÷òî êîìïîíåíòû íå ñòîëüêî ìåæäó ñîáîé âçàèìîäåéñòâóþò – èõ ìàã ïðîâîäèò ÷åðåç âñå ñòàäèè, ìàã äèêòóåò èì ñâîþ âîëþ. Ïóòü ýòîé âîëè – â ðàçóìå ìàãà, è óæ îí åãî îïèøåò, òîëüêî äåðæèñü! Äëÿ íåãî ñàìîãî – îïèñàíèå ïóòè åãî ìûñëåé, âñ¸ ÿñíî – òàê îí äóìàåò. Íî ìíå-òî åãî ìûøëåíèå ÷óæîå! È ïîëó÷àåì ðåáóñ – âîò î ÷¸ì ðå÷ü, ïî÷åìó ñ ñåäüìîãî êëþ÷à? 

À, ýòî îí Âàñèëèÿ Âàëåíòèíà èìååò â âèäó. Ëàäíî, óæå óêàçàíèå – äî äåâÿòîãî êëþ÷à ìåíÿ ñýð Íèêîëàñ ãîíÿë… Âîò êòî äåëàë ÷òî õîòåë è êàê õîòåë – îí ìîã êèäàòü â êîò¸ë ïî÷òè íå ãëÿäÿ, ïðîñûïàòü êîìïîíåíòû, çàáûâàòü ïåðåìåøàòü.   
Íî ó íåãî âñ¸ ñàìî ãîòîâèëîñü. È îí åäèíñòâåííûé, ñäåëàâøèé âñ¸ äî êîíöà. 

«Ýòî åñòü òðîåêðàòíîå îòäåëåíèå ñ î÷èùåíèåì Êîðîëÿ è Êîðîëåâû ïîñðåäñòâîì ñåðîãî âîëêà» 

Ýòîìó-òî è ó÷àò íàøèõ äðàãîöåííûõ áîëâàíîâ – çíàòü ÷òî òû äåëàåøü, äåðæàòü ñâîåé âîëåé ïðîöåññ ïîä êîíòðîëåì. È òóò íà÷èíàþòñÿ ðàçëè÷èÿ. Ñëèçåðèíöó ëåã÷å – îí ïðèâûê èñêàòü ïóòè, óäåðæèâàòü öåëü. Ðàéâåíêëî – âñåãäà èùåò äðóãèå ïóòè, åñëè íå óäåðæàòü – îí òåáå ñâàðèò! Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ íå èíòåðåñóþò «ìåëî÷è» âðîäå òî÷íîñòè ïðîöåññà. Õàôôëïàô íå ìîæåò óäåðæàòü ïðîöåññ â ãîëîâå – «îí òàêîé áîëüøîé». 

Òàê ìàëî òåõ, êòî ìîæåò òî÷íî äóìàòü î ñîáñòâåííûõ äåéñòâèÿõ. È íóæíî äî-î-îëãî òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ ìûñëèòü ÷¸òêî è ïîýòàïíî. 

Èñêëþ÷åíèÿ áûâàþò. Åñëè âîëÿ ñèëüíà, çíàíèÿ âåëèêè, à ñàìîå ãëàâíîå ìàã óâåðåí â òîì ÷òî äåëàåò – ìîæíî ìíîãîå. Ïî÷òè íå çàâèñèìî îò âîçðàñòà. È ïðèìåð åñòü… Çà÷åì íóæíû îäíîâðåìåííî êóñîê øêóðû áóìñëàíãà, êðûëüÿ ñòðåêîç è ïîðîøîê ðîãà äâóðîãà? Ìíîãîñóùíîå çåëüå. Êòî èõ ó òåáÿ ñï¸ð – Ïîòòåð! Íó ëàäíî – ìîæåò è íå îí, âðîäå ÿ çà íèì ñìîòðåë. Íî âîò êòî âàðèë ýòî çåëüå ÿ çíàþ òî÷íî – Ãðåéíäæåð! Óèçëè è Ïîòòåð – îáû÷íûå íåäîó÷êè, íî âîò ñèëà Ãåðìèîíû – ýòî âïå÷àòëèò êîãî óãîäíî. 

_«Âìåñòå ñ ôèãóðîé, íå òàê ëè? À âåäü ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ, ïîéìàííîãî íà ñòóäåíòå…» - «Çàòêíèñü, ÿ ñêàçàë! Ðàáîòà íå îêîí÷åíà.»_

«Âîñïëàìåí¸ííûé äâîå÷åëîâåê ïèòàåòñÿ ïëîòüþ áåëîãî ëåáåäÿ…» 

Ìåðëèí, òàêîå çåëüå, íà âòîðîì êóðñå… Äî ñèõ ïîð óäèâëÿþñü. È âåäü äàæå ñ äîáàâëåíèåì âîëîñà æèâîòíîãî (Êàêèå áûëè óøêè! Àõ-àõ-àõ!) – íå ñìåðòåëüíî. Òàê âåðèòü â ñîáñòâåííûå ñèëû! Ãðèôôèíäîðêà, íî êàê îíà! Îõ.   
Êñòàòè – ïîëîâèíà óêðàäåííîãî äîëæíà áûëà îñòàòüñÿ. Òî÷íî – îíà âåäü îñòàòîê íå âûêèíåò. Íà ÷òî îíè ïîéäóò – ëó÷øå äàæå íå äóìàòü. 

×òî æå, ýòà ÷àñòü ãîòîâà. Äî äåâÿòîãî êëþ÷à – äîâ¸ë Ôëàìåëü, äî äåñÿòîãî – ÿ óæå ñàì. À ìîæåò è äî 11-ãî, óçíàþ òîëüêî ÷åðåç ãîä…   
Åñëè îñòàíóñü æèâ. Ïîñëå íàøåãî âèçèòà ê Ìàëôîÿì, íåäåëþ íàçàä, ÿ â ýòîì íå óâåðåí.   
Äèðåêòîð äîðàáîòàåò íàøó çàùèòó, ñ ó÷¸òîì ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ òàêèõ ìàããëîâ? Äîëæåí áû. Ì-äà… èíòåðåñíî, à èì-òî íà ÷òî òàê íàïàäàòü? Íî äàæå ñòðàøíî – ìåëêèé, íåçàìåòíûé òèï, ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë – è òàêîé ýôôåêò. ×òî-òî ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò, ÷òî îí ïîëó÷èë îò ýòîãî ìàññó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Íàâåðíîå åãî ñâåðêàâøèå ãëàçà, êîãäà îí ãîâîðèë î ñâî¸ì ïëàíå – ÷åì-òî òàêîå ïëàíèðîâàíèå ïîõîæå íà çåëüåâàðåíèå. Íàäî òî÷íî çíàòü, ÷òî âàðèøü – è ïîëó÷èøü çàäóìàííîå. Íî çíàé çàðàíåå!   
Íèêîãî íå íàïîìèíàåò? 

Òàê. Ðåáóñ çà íîìåðîì ñò¸ðòûì. «È êîãäà ëåâ ëèøèòñÿ ñåðû ôèëîñîôîâ, ïîìíè, ÷òî ìåðêóðèé áðîñèòñÿ îò íåãî…» ÊÎÒ¨Ë!!! ÁÀÄÁ*!!!   
// ÁÀÄÁ - â "âûñøåé" ìèôîëîãèè êåëüòîâ áîãèíÿ âîéíû è ðàçðóøåíèÿ, êîòîðàÿ ñòàëà â "íèçøåé" ìèôîëîãèè çëîé è êîâàðíîé âåäüìîé. Çäåñü - ðóãàíü.// 

«Wingardium Leviosa Centrum» !!!! 

Âîò. Åäâà óñïåë. Êîò¸ë ñìåíèòü…   
Ìå÷òà âñåé æèçíè – ìàãëîâñêèå òåõíîëîãèè, èç «õèìè÷åñêîé ïðîìûøëåííîñòè» - òàê îíè ýòî íàçâàëè? Äîçàòîðû, òåðìîìåòðû, àíàëèçàòîðû…. Ìåðëèí, ñêàçêà! À òóò «Ãîðñòü, êàïëÿ, òðè ùåïîòêè»…   
Çåëüåâàð îòìåðÿåò íå âåñ, îí îòìåðÿåò âîëøåáíóþ ñèëó. Ïðè÷¸ì ïîä ñåáÿ – åìó åþ óïðàâëÿòü. Èëè áóäåò êàê ó ìåíÿ – îíà âåäü áóäåò èñêàòü âûõîä, êàê âîäà… 

Èëè êàê ó Ëîíãáîòòîìà! Íåíàâèæó – åãî ñòðàõ, åñëè íå èìååò öåíòðà, ïîçâîëÿåò ñèëå òå÷ü êóäà óãîäíî – òîëüêî îò áåäíîãî Ëîíãáîòòîìà ïîäàëüøå. Ëþáîå çåëüå â åãî èñïîëíåíèè – ïðîñòî áîìáà. Êóäà åãî ñòðàõ áóäåò çàãîíÿòü íàñ âñåõ â ýòîì ãîäó?   
Èëè êàê ó Ôèííèãàíà – òîëüêî â Îãîíü.   
Èëè… Ñïèñîê áåñêîíå÷åí. À äèðåêòîð: «Ñåâåðóñ, òû æå çíàåøü, ìû èõ íå ñòîëüêî ó÷èì çíàíèÿì, ñêîëüêî äóìàòü è êîíòðîëèðîâàòü, íåëüçÿ âåäü îäíèõ ó÷èòü à äðóãèõ - íåò». Çíàþ. Òîëüêî âåäü ýòî íå ïîìîãàåò… 

Òàê. Ïî÷òè. Íó ÷òî æ…   
Ïîäíèìàåì ïîëóôàáðèêàò èç êîòëà, äîâàðèâàåòñÿ íà ëåòó…   
Ñåé÷àñ äîëæíà îòêðûòüñÿ ùåëü â ïîòîëêå…   
Ëó÷ êàñàåòñÿ áóðëÿùåãî áåëåñî–÷¸ðíîãî øàðà è… ÍÅ ÂÛÕÎÄÈÒ Ñ ÄÐÓÃÎÉ ÑÒÎÐÎÍÛ! ÅÑÒÜ!   
Øàð áóðëèò, ìåíÿåò öâåò, ïîðà – âðàùàåì.   
Òåïåðü ñíàðóæè – òîëüêî Òüìà.   
«Difractus», "Expeliarmus"   
È áûñòðî â "ôèëîñîôñêîå ÿéöî", çàðàíåå ïîêðûòîå èçíóòðè îòðàæàþùèì ñëîåì ìåòàëëà è ìàãèè. 

Íó, íàäî ïðîâåðèòü. Íàäî ïðîâåðèòü. Ýòî î÷åíü ïðîñòî – ïîäõîäèì, ñäâèãàåì çàñëîíêó, ÷óâñòâóåì Ñâåò, çàêðûâàåì.   
Ïðèìèòèâíî. Íàäî ïðîâåðèòü. 

_«Äà, è óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî âñ¸ ðàçäåëèëîñü – õî÷åøü ïîðöèþ ÷èñòîé òüìû? Õîðîøåå äîïîëíåíèå, Ëîðäó ïîíðàâèòñÿ… Èëè óâèäåòü ñâîé ïðîâàë – íå ïåðâûé. Äàâàé, äàâàé, òðÿñèñü áîëüøå…»_

Âûñîêèé, õóäîé áðþíåò â ÷¸ðíîì ïîäîø¸ë ê îãðîìíîé êîëáå è ÷óòü ñäâèíóë çàñëîíêó. Èç ïîä çàñëîíêè ïðîñî÷èëñÿ Ñâåò. Ñâåò Ïåðâîé âåñíû. Ñâåò Ïîëíîãî ëåòà. Ñâåò ßñíîé îñåíè. Ñâåò Ñïîêîéíîé çèìû. Íà÷àëî Æèçíè.   
Ñâåò íåæíî êîñíóëñÿ ëèöà – «ß çäåñü». Ìóæ÷èíà îòïóñòèë çàñëîíêó è îíà âåðíóëàñü íà ìåñòî. 

Îùóùåíèå òàêîå, êàê áóäòî ìåíÿ ïûòàëè. ß ÷òî-òî ïîòåðÿë. Ñíîâà. Ñíîâà. Áóäü îíî âñ¸…   
_«È íàâñåãäà!» - «ß âñ¸ ñäåëàë. Ìíå íå÷åãî áîÿòüñÿ. Ñèäè – áîëüøå òû íèêîãäà íå ïîëó÷èøü ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî èìåë!»_  
Äåëî ñäåëàíî. 

×àñòü óæå îòäåëåíà – ýòî Àëüáóñó íà Ðîæäåñòâî.   
Ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ÿ ðàçó÷èëñÿ, à âîò ðàáîòàòü - ïîêà íåò.   
Ïîäàðîê òàê ïîäàðîê – êóñî÷åê Ñâåòà.   
Åìó áóäåò íóæíî ýòîé çèìîé. È ÿ ñìîãó ïîäàðèòü åìó – íå âîñïîìèíàíèå, à ñàìî Ëåòî. 


	3. Ðàçãîâîðû

  
**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 2. **

Ñëîâà – äûì. Ñëîâà íå èìåþò îñîáåííîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Âû â ýòî âåðèòå?   
Êàê è âñå.   
Âîò òîëüêî äóìàåì ñëîâàìè, î ñëîâàõ è ÷àùå âñåãî - ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ.   
Ðûáà íå äóìàåò î âîäå. Ìû íå äóìàåì î ñëîâàõ.   
Ïðîñòî óçíà¸ì «ñâîèõ» è «÷óæèõ» ïî ìàíåðå ãîâîðèòü. 

**Ðàññêàç 3. Ðàçãîâîðû. **

- Ìèññèñ Óèçëè, çäðàâñòâóéòå, ó Âàñ íå íàéä¸òñÿ 3 ìèíóò,   
- Î, Ãàððè, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ÐÎÍ…   
- Íåò-íåò, âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå! ß ïðîñòî õîòåë ñïðîñèòü – íå ñóùåñòâóåò ëè ñïðàâî÷íèêà, âðîäå ìàããëîâñêîãî «Êòî åñòü êòî»? Ìíå âåäü áîëüøå íå ó êîãî ñïðîñèòü, à â «Ïðîðîêå» - Âû âåäü çíàåòå… ß ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå çíàþ î âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ…   
- Î… Ñåé÷àñ… Åñòü êàæåòñÿ ñáîðíèê «Òûñÿ÷à ìàãîâ», «Ëó÷øèå ñåìüè», íî ó íàñ….   
- Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, ìíå òîëüêî óçíàòü – ÿ, êîíå÷íî, ñàì õîòåë êóïèòü. 

- Ãàððè, à ÷åì çàíÿò Ðîí? Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îí ãîâîðèë ñ íàìè 4 äíÿ íàçàä, ìû áåñïîêîèìñÿ – òàêîå âðåìÿ, îõ.   
- Çà çàâòðàêîì âñ¸ áûëî íîðìàëüíî, à ïîòîì îí êóäà-òî óáåæàë, ïî ìîåìó â áèáëèîòåêó. ß îáÿçàòåëüíî ñêàæó åìó Âàì ïîçâîíèòü. Åùå ðàç ñïàñèáî, äî ñâèäàíèÿ.   
Äà óæ... Îí â áèáëèîòåêå… Âîçìîæíî, îí äàæå ýòî çàìåòèò. 

- Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ñýð…   
- ×òî ó Âàñ, Ïîòòåð? ß ðàáîòàþ!   
- Ñýð, êàðåòà óëåòåâøàÿ îò äîìà ñðàçó, òîãäà, ñ ãåðáîì «Ìîëîò íà ôîíå ïëàìåíè» - ýòî âåäü êàðåòà Íîòòà?   
- «Áîåâîé ìîëîò è âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà íà ïîëå òåìíîãî ïëàìåíè, îêàéìë¸ííîãî çåë¸íîé ëåíòîé - çìå¸é». Äà.   
- Ñïàñèáî ñýð, ïðîñòèòå.   
- Áåç ãëóïîñòåé, Ïîòòåð. Áåç ãëóïîñòåé .   
- Êîíå÷íî, ñýð! Åù¸ ðàç ñïàñèáî. 

- Ìèñòåð Áîòòñ, ÿ õîòåë áû êóïèòü íåñêîëüêî êíèã.   
- Î êîíå÷íî, ìîëîäîé ìàñòåð, äëÿ Õîãâàðòñà? 4 êóðñ, íàâåðíîå?   
- Íåò, ìû åùå íå ïîëó÷èëè ñïèñêè. ß õîòåë áû åæåãîäíèêè "Ìèíèñòåðñòâî", «Òûñÿ÷à ìàãîâ», «Ëó÷øèå ñåìüè».   
- Âàñ èíòåðåñóåò?   
- Âîïðîñû ÷èñòîòû êðîâè è ìàñòåðñòâà ìàãà… Çíàåòå, õîäÿò ñëóõè …   
- Îñìåëþñü ïðåäëîæèòü «Ò¸ìíîå çíàìÿ», «×èñòàÿ êðîâü»…   
- Äà, è ýòè. Íå ïîäñêàæåòå, ñ êåì ïîãîâîðèòü î ñïåöèàëüíîé ëèòåðàòóðå… Áåç ðåêëàìû?   
- ÍÓ… Ñòîèò ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ «Áîðêèí è Áàðãåñ», îíè ïðèíèìàþò íàëè÷íûå ïðÿìî ÷åðåç ñîâ.   
- Íî, íå îò âñåõ?   
- Íåò, íî ÿ ïîñìîòðþ, ÷òî ìîæíî ñäåëàòü.   
- Çàðàíåå áëàãîäàðþ, ñêîëüêî ÿ äîëæåí?   
- Äëÿ ÂÀÑ – 7,60.   
- Âîò. ß íå ëþáëþ ìåëî÷è – ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, íå íàäî ñäà÷è… Âû íå îñòàâèòå ìíå ñîîáùåíèå, åñëè áóäåò ÷òî-òî èíòåðåñíîå? Äûðÿâûé êîò¸ë, ÿùèê 15?   
- Êàê áóäåò óãîäíî ìîëîäîìó ìàñòåðó. 

- Ìèñòåð Áàðãåñ?   
- Ìû çíàêîìû?   
- Íåò. ß õîòåë áû ñäåëàòü çàêàç – íà êíèãè ïî òåìàòèêå ïðàâèë âîëøåáñòâà ...   
- Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ?   
- Íåò. Ïîñëå óñòàíîâëåíèÿ âëàñòè .   
- ×åì ìîãó ñëóæèòü ìàñòåðó?   
- Ìíå õîòåëîñü áû ïîïîäðîáíåå óçíàòü î êàìèííîé ñåòè è å¸ èñïîëüçîâàíèè.   
- Ó íàñ åñòü íåñêîëüêî ñïðàâî÷íèêîâ…   
- È ýòî òîæå, íî íåò ëè ÷åëîâåêà äëÿ êîíñóëüòàöèé…   
- Âû çíàåòå, ìàñòåð, òàêîå âðåìÿ…   
- Äóìàþ, ìîæíî ñäåëàòü ýòî áðåìÿ ïîëåã÷å, ìèñòåð Áàðãåñ?   
- Î äà. Ïðèìåðíî … 200?   
- Âû ñìå¸òåñü íàäî ìíîé? 100.   
- 150.   
- Äîãîâîðèëèñü.   
- 76-211. Íå çàáóäüòå ñïðàâî÷íèêè. 

- Ìèñòåð Òóìáñ?   
- Ìû çíàêîìû?   
- Ïîêà íåò. Ðåääë, Òîì Ðåääë. Ìíå ðåêîìåíäîâàëè Âàñ êàê ñïåöèàëèñòà ïî êàìèíàì.   
- À êòî ðåêîìåíäîâàë?   
- Ìèñòåð Äæîðàí Áàðãåñ.   
- À êàê Âû ñ íèì ïîçíàêîìèëèñü?   
- Ó íàñ ñõîæèå èíòåðåñû…   
- Âîò êàê? À òû íå ìîëîä äëÿ òàêèõ èíòåðåñîâ, ìàëü÷èê?   
- … íå âñå, íî â îáëàñòè ëèòåðàòóðû è êîììóíèêàöèé. Òàê Âû ðàáîòàåòå ñ êàìèíàìè?   
- À ÷òî òåáå íóæíî?   
- Ñêðûòü ðàçãîâîð, ñìåíèòü ãîëîñ…   
- Çíàåøü, à âåäü åñòü òîëüêî îäèí Òîì Ðåääë è ÿ ìîãó ïðîâåðèòü, òû ëè ýòî…   
- Ñ-ñ-ñ-ñåðú¸çíî, ÿ-ù-ù-ù-åðèöà?   
- Ïðîñòèòå ËÎ..   
- ÒÎÌ! Ìåíÿ çîâóò Òîì!   
- ß… ß … ß íå çíàë, íå ïîíÿë…. Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîñòèòå!!!   
- Ñ-ñ-ñ-âåäåíèÿ, ñ-ñ-ñ-ëèçíÿê!   
- Äà, êîíå÷íî!!! Òîì… 

- Îòäåë ðóêîïèñåé è ðàññûëîê…   
- Ìèñòåð Äæàðâèñ? ß ñåêðåòàðü ãîñïîäèíà Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ, îí ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ, ïî÷åìó åãî ñïðàâî÷íèê äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïîëó÷åí?   
- Êàêîé ñïðàâî÷íèê?   
- Êàìèííîé ñëóæáû ìèíèñòåðñòâà! À ó Âàñ ÷òî, èõ òàê ìíîãî? Òðåòüÿ íåäåëÿ, ÷òî ìíå äîëîæèòü õîçÿèíó?!   
- Íå òðåòüÿ, à âòîðàÿ, êàê ñïðàâî÷íèê âîîáùå ïîëó÷åí èç ïå÷àòè, ó íàñ ÷òî äðóãèõ äåë íåò? Âûøëåì êàê ïîëîæåíî.   
- ÂÀÌ ÍÓÆÍÎ, ×ÒÎÁÛ Ó ÂÀÑ ÍÅ ÁÛËÎ «Äðóãèõ äåë »? ß íåìåäëåííî äîêëàäûâàþ õîçÿèíó î …   
- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî – ïîäõîäèòå è çàáèðàéòå.   
- ß? Íåò. Èõ çàá¸ðåò ïîñûëüíûé, ìèñòåð Ðåääë. ×åðåç 10 ìèíóò. Çàðàíåå ñïàñèáî.   
Âîò âåäü ñêàíäàëüíûé ìåðçàâåö… 

  
- Èìåíèå Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ.   
- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ïðîâåðêà êàìèííîé ñåòè. Âàø íîìåð – 45-212?   
- Äà.   
- Ó Âàñ åñòü æàëîáû íà ðàáîòó êàìèííîé ñâÿçè.   
- Ó íàñ – íåò.   
- Ñïàñèáî, ñâÿçü ïîäòâåðæäåíà, èçâèíèòå çà áåñïîêîéñòâî. 

45-212. Ïëàìÿ â êàìèíå.   
- Íó è ôèçèÿ ó òåáÿ, Ãàððè! Êàê ó Äàäëè íà êàññåòå! Ëàäíî…   
- Èìåíèå Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ. – Íåò, íèæå.   
- Èìåíèå Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ. – Â ãóáû íå ïîïàë..   
- Èìåíèå Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ. Åãî ñàìûé ìåðçêèé ñåêðåòàðü – Òîì Ðåääë-II   
- Âîò òàê!   
Îòáîé. 

- Èìåíèå Ñèðèóñà Íîòòà, ñåêðåòàðü Ñèáåëëèóñ.   
- Çäðàâñòâóéòå Äàñòèí. Ñëóæáà ðàññûëîê. Ó ìåíÿ ñîîáùåíèå äëÿ ãîñïîäèíà Íîòòà-ñòàðøåãî. «Ìèñòåð Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé õîòåë áû âèäåòü êíèãó çàâòðà âå÷åðîì ó ñåáÿ äîìà».   
- Êàêóþ êíèãó?   
- Èçâèíèòå, ó ìåíÿ òîëüêî ñîîáùåíèå. Äëÿ ñïðàâîê – 45-212, ìèñòåð Ðåääë. 

- Èìåíèå Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ.   
- Ìèñòåð Ðåääë?   
- Äà. Ñ êåì èìåþ?   
- Ñåêðåòàðü Ñèðèóñà Íîòòà - Äàñòèí Ñèáåëëèóñ. ß ïîëó÷èë ñîîáùåíèå è Âû óêàçàíû êàê…   
- Ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ?   
- Äà.   
- Âàø õîçÿèí çàáûë î êàêîé êíèãå èä¸ò ðå÷ü?   
- Íåò, íî îí íå õîòåë áû…   
- Õîðîøî, å¸ çàáåð¸ò ìèñòåð Äæàñòèí Ïåòòèãðþ. Îí óêàæåò ìî¸ èìÿ.   
- Ãäå?   
- Íà âûõîäå èç ëàâêè «Áîðãèí è Áàðêåñ», ñåãîäíÿ, ðîâíî â 17. Îí áóäåò âûõîäèòü ñ æóðíàëîì «Ò¸ìíîå çíàìÿ».   
- Êàê îí âûãëÿäèò?   
- Ïî ðàçíîìó … Íè÷åìó íå óäèâëÿéòåñü. Ïðèä¸òå Âû?   
- Äà.   
Îòáîé. ×¸ðò, à êàê ñáðîñèòü-òî, íå ïðîâîäîê âñ¸-òàêè… À! Âîò! 

* * *

- Ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî áåñïîêîþ Âàñ, Äèðåêòîð?   
- Äà-äà, Ãàððè?   
- Âû îáñóæäàëè òîãäà ýòó êíèãó?   
- Ìåðëèí, «Ñèëà Ðîçû»! Ãàððè, îíà æå õðàíèëàñü â ëè÷íîé áèáëèîòåêå Ëîðäà, êàê òû å¸ ïîëó÷èë? Òû ñíîâà ðèñêîâàë, ìû æå äîãîâîðèëèñü…   
- ×òî âû, ÿ òîëüêî 2 ðàçà ñëåòàë â Äèàãîí-àëëåþ. Âî âòîðîé ðàç ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì, ñåãîäíÿ.   
- È îíà ëåæàëà òàì ïðîñòî òàê?   
- Íåò. ß ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèë ñ íåñêîëüêèìè ëþäüìè. Ìíå å¸… ïåðåäàëè.   
Ïàóçà.   
- Ìèñòåð Äàìáëäîð, Âû çàïèñûâàåòå ðàçãîâîðû ÷åðåç êàìèííóþ ñåòü?   
- Äà. Òû îãîð÷¸í?   
- Íåò! Ýòî õîðîøî. Çíàåòå, îíè âåäü íåíàä¸æíû.   
- Çíàþ.   
- Ñîëëè Òóìáñ – çìååóñò.   
- Òåïåðü ÿ è ýòî çíàþ.   
- È îí áëèçêî çíàêîì ñ Âîëäåðìîðòîì – çíàåò åãî ñòàðîå èìÿ…   
Äîëãèé âçãëÿä.   
- Òû íå âûãëÿäèøü ñ÷àñòëèâûì Ãàððè. Íè÷åãî íå õî÷åøü ìíå ðàññêàçàòü? 

- ß… Ìíå… Ýòà êíèãà ñòîèò óñèëèé?   
- Óñèëèé – äà.   
- ß… äîëæåí áûë èçìåíÿòüñÿ, ìèñòåð Äàìáëäîð. Îíà ìíå äîðîãî áîøëàñü.   
- ß âèæó. Òàê êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü, Ãàððè?   
- Ïëîõî…   
- Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü íà âîéíó, Ãàððè, äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü íà âîéíó…   
- ß ïîéäó?   
- Êîíå÷íî. Ëó÷øå ïîñïè – íå ñèäè äîëãî, ëåã÷å âåäü íå ñòàíåò. 

Äâîå ïîáðåëè ê ñåáå – â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû.   
Ñêàçàòü áîëüøå áûëî íå÷åãî... 


	4. Õîðîøèå äíè

**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 3.**   
  
Ëþäè ïèøóò êíèãè, ñòðåìÿñü äîíåñòè äî ÷èòàòåëåé ñâîþ ìûñëü. Ìû âûáèðàåì êíèãè, ÷èòàåì èõ, îáäóìûâàåì ìûñëè, ìåíÿåìñÿ, èíîãäà äàæå óìíååì.   
Âñå ïðè äåëå, âñ¸ õîðîøî.   
Èëè íàì ïèøóò êíèãè, êîòîðûå âûáèðàþò íàñ è, ÷èòàÿñü íàìè, ìåíÿþò íàñ?   
Åñòü ðàçíèöà?   
Âåñü âîïðîñ-òî – â çàëîãå… 

**Ðàññêàç 4. «Õîðîøèå Äíè»**   
  
"It was a day of a good hunting and a good sleeping."   
Rudyard Kipling, "First Jungle Book" 

«Ýòî áûëè äíè õîðîøåé îõîòû è õîðîøåãî ñíà.»   
Ð.Êèïëèíã, «Ïåðâàÿ êíèãà äæóíãëåé» 

- Ãåðìè, à ÷òî ìû áóäåì èñêàòü?   
- Íå çíàþ.   
- À êàê òîãäà…   
- Íå çíàþ.   
- À ãäå…   
- Íå çíàþ.   
- Íó òàê… Îé!   
- ×òî òàì ó òåáÿ åù¸?!!   
- Íà óãîë íàëåòåë! Òû òàê íåñ¸øüñÿ!   
- Íó, èçâèíè! 

- È óëåòåëà! ×òî ñêàçàòü î òàêîé äåâóøêå?! Çà ÷òî ìíå ýòè ìóêè…   
- Ìððî-îóìðð-ìÿ…   
- Ëàäíî, Æèâîãëîò, ïîøëè îòðàáàòûâàòü çàâòðàê… 

Áèáëèîòåêà â Õîãâàðòñå – ýòî íå÷òî. Äàæå òîãî ìàãëà, êîòîðîãî ïðèòàùèë Äàìáëäîð â ïðîøëîì ìåñÿöå, îíà ïîòðÿñëà. Îí òîãäà ñòîÿë êàê ñòîëá ìèíóòû òðè. Ïîòîì ñêàçàë ÷òî-òî íà ñâî¸ì ÿçûêå, ÿ íå ïîíÿë.   
Êñòàòè, êàòàëîãó îí ïîíðàâèëñÿ. Ìàäàì Ïèíñ íåò. Îíà áóäåò òîëüêî ê 22 àâãóñòà – âìåñòå ñî âñåìè îñòàëüíûìè. Íà ýòî âðåìÿ íàì äàëè ÐÀÇÐÅØÅÍÈÅ ÍÀ ÐÀÁÎÒÓ Â ÇÀÏÐÅÒÍÎÉ ÑÅÊÖÈÈ. Êðó÷å ïðîñòî áûòü íå ìîãëî! Â áèáëèîòåêó – ëåòîì, êîøìàð.   
Äàìáëäîð ïîïðîñèë íàñ «ïîñìîòðåòü äëÿ îñòàëüíûõ ÷òî-íèáóäü î Ðîçå». Çà÷åì îí ñêàçàë ýòî Ãåðìèîíå?!   
Îáî ìíå îí òîæå ïîçàáîòèëñÿ: «Ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ÿ íàäåþñü, Âû íå çàáóäåòå, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð íå î÷åíü çíàêîìà ñ ìàãè÷åñêèìè êíèãàìè?». Íó òàê îíà ýòî áûñòðî ïîïðàâèò. Åñëè ÿ òîëüêî æèâ îñòàíóñü… 

Ïåðâûé äåíü, ïðàâäà, ñáèë ñ íå¸ ñïåñü! 

- ß óæå çàïèñàëà, âñ¸ ÷òî íàì ïðî íå¸ èçâåñòíî! Âîò: èçâåñòíà ñ 394 ã äî ð.õ., ìîæåò ìåíÿòü öâåò, ÿâëÿåòñÿ èñòî÷íèêîì ìîùíîé êàíàëèçèðóåìîé ýíåðãèè, ðàñòèòåëüíîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ, îñíîâíîé èñòî÷íèê ýíåðãèè – ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò, íó îñòàëüíîå... Íàì ñåé÷àñ íàäî ïîñìîòðåòü êàê çà íåé óõàæèâàòü. Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò ñïðàøèâàëà î ïðåäïî÷òèòåëüíîì ðåæèìå ïîëèâà äëÿ ýòèõ øèðîò. ß äóìàþ, íàì íàäî ïîñìîòðåòü «Ðàñòåíèÿ òàéíûå è èõ æèçíè ìåñòà, äîñòîñëàâíûì Ðåãèäóñîì Êîâåíòðèéñêèì…»   
- Ðàçäåë «Çåìëÿ», ñåêöèÿ 16 «Ðàñòåíèÿ, ìàëîèçó÷åííûå»?   
- …íó äà. «… ñîáñòâåííûìè ãëàçàìè è ïî ðàññêàçàì ëþäåé…» ÒÛ ×ÅÌ ÇÀÍßÒ?!   
- Îäåâàþñü. Íàì æå çà êíèãîé èäòè?   
- Â ïåð÷àòêàõ è ñàïîãàõ èç äðàêîíüåé êîæè è ìàãîðåñïèðàòîðå?!   
- Íó?   
- Ðîí, ýòî áèáëèîòåêà! Òóò íè÷åãî íå ææ¸òñÿ, íå íàïàäàåò, íå…   
- ×ÅÃÎ? Äà òû ñ óìà… À, ïîíÿë.   
- ×ÒÎ ÒÛ ÏÎÍßË, ÐÎÍ ÓÈÇËÈ?!   
- Íå ñåðäèñü…   
- ß ÍÅ ÑÅÐÆÓÑÜ! ß ÏÐÎÑÒÎ ÕÎ×Ó ÇÍÀÒÜ, ×ÒÎ…   
- Ìèîíà, ïîäîæäè ìèíóòó. Òû ïîìíèøü «×óäîâèùíóþ êíèãó ÷óäîâèù»?   
- È?   
- Ýòî áûëà êíèãà èç îáùåãî äîñòóïà. À ìû èä¸ì â Çàïðåòíóþ Ñåêöèþ.   
- Íó è ÷òî? Ìû íå áóäåì òðîãàòü çàêðåïë¸ííûå êíèãè è âñ¸ áóäåò…   
- Ãåðìèîíà, êàê òû äóìàåøü, ïî÷åìó îíè ïîïàëè â Çàïðåòíóþ ñåêöèþ?   
- Òàê ñ èõ ïîìîùüþ ìîæíî íàòâîðèòü…   
- Ãåðìèîíà, çàïðåòíàÿ ñåêöèÿ â øåñòü ðàç áîëüøå îáùåé! Ó ìàãîâ äåòÿì ñðàçó ãîâîðÿò, ÷òîáû ñ êíèãàìè…   
- Ïðåêðàòè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñî ìíîé êàê… êàê.. êàê..   
- Íó Ìèîíà… íó ÿ… íó ïðàâäà… íó õâàòèò ïëàêàòü. Îíè íå õîòÿò, ÷òîáû èõ ÷èòàëè – â ýòîì âñ¸ äåëî.   
- ×ÒÎ?   
- Íó, âñå ïîäðÿä. Òî÷íåå, àâòîðû èõ ýòîãî íå õîòåëè, à êíèãè ó íèõ íàõâàòàëèñü, ïîêà èõ òâîðèëè. Äà èõ åù¸ çàùèòèëè. Òàê ÷òî, åñëè òû èì íå ïîíðàâèøüñÿ – âîîáùå íè÷åãî íå ïðî÷ò¸øü. À ñíà÷àëà èõ íàäî âçÿòü ñ ïîëêè. Íåêîòîðûå…   
- Äà âåäü Ãàððè çàõîäèë ñþäà åù¸ íà ïåðâîì êóðñå, è êíèãà òîëüêî îðàëà.   
- Åìó ôàíòàñòè÷åñêè ïîâåçëî. Ìíå îòåö ïîòîì ñêàçàë. À ìû – íå Ãàððè.   
- Òû âûäóìûâàåøü!   
- Ïîéä¸ì ïîñìîòðèì. Òîëüêî ïîéä¸ì ÷åðåç ñåêöèþ «Âîçäóõ». È äåðæèñü çà ñïèíîé.   
- Âîò åù¸!   
- Íó ïîæàààëóéñòà….   
- Óáåðè ðóêè, Óèçëè! Ëàäíî. 

- Áëèí.   
- ×òî, êóñàåòñÿ?   
- Íåò. Íî, êàæåòñÿ, îíà îòðàñòèëà ïîáåã è îáåðíóëà åãî âîêðóã ñòîéêè. Îòðåçàòü åãî, ÷òî-ëè?   
- Êàêîé ïîáåã?   
- Ñèíèé. Â ìåëêóþ çåë¸íóþ êðàïèíêó. Ëèñòüåâ íåò.   
- Íå òðîãàé åãî. Ó íåãî âíóòðè æãó÷èé ñîê.   
- Äà ëàäíî! Æãó÷èé ó êðàñíûõ è æ¸ëòûõ.   
- Ïîãîäè òû…   
Ãåðìèîíà ëîâêî çàãíóëà êîí÷èê ïîáåãà ê ñåáå è ïîñòàâèëà äëèííóþ áóêîâóþ ëèíåéêó ðÿäîì ñî ñòîéêîé.   
- À ýòà äðÿõëàÿ ïîëêà! Äóìàþ, åñëè áû áûëà ýòà áóêîâàÿ ïîäïîðêà - íàì áû ïðèøëîñü ïîâîçèòüñÿ, à òàê ìû ïðîñòî âûäåðåì êóñîê…   
Ïîáåã ïðèñëóøàëñÿ è áûñòðî ïåðåïîëç íà ëèíåéêó. Ïîòîì îáèäíî ïîáîëòàëñÿ â âîçäóõå.   
- Âîò òàê. À òåïåðü áåð¸ì ëèíåéêó è íåñ¸ì. 

* * *

- È êàêîé… íàïèñàë ýòó «Ïñèõîëîãèþ è ôèçèîëîãèþ âîëøåáíûõ êëåøíåíîñöåâ êðàñíîãî ìîðÿ»?!

* * *

Õì. «×òî æå äî Ðîçû Æèçíè, òî è íå ðàñòåíèå ýòî âîâñå, à ñóùíîñòè æèçíè âîïëîùåíèå, èíêàðíàöèåé…» Ýòî íàäî ïîíèìàòü òàê, ÷òî òóò ìû íè÷åãî íå íàéä¸ì. À êòî âîîáùå ïèñàë ïðî «ñóùíîñòè», «âîïëîùåíèÿ» è «èíêàðíàöèè»? Êñòàòè, ýòî ÷åãî? Ó ñëîâàðÿ ñïðàøèâàòü ñòðàøíî – îïÿòü ïîë÷àñà ðóãàíè, ïîë÷àñà ÷òåíèÿ ñòàòüè çàíóäíåéøèì ãîëîñîì…   
- Äàâàé ïîèùåì «èíêàðíàöèè» è «æèâûõ ñóùåñòâ»… Âîò «Âîïëîùåíèå ôàíòàçèé î æèâîòíûõ».   
- Ãåðìè, ýòî íå ïðî òî.   
- Ïî÷åìó ýòî?   
- Îíî ñòîèò â ñåêöèè «Ïîñëå ñîâåðøåííîëåòèÿ»   
- Õì. Íó òîãäà «Òâîðåíèå æèçíè». 

* * *

  
«Ñ ëåâîé ñòîðîíû ýòîãî ïðîõîäà ñòîèò òîì «Çàêëÿòèÿ Òâîðåíèÿ Êàìíÿ».   
Ñ ïðàâîé ñòîðîíû àêòèâíûõ êíèã íåò. Ïðîâåðåíî. Òîì Ä.Ðåáóñ » 

* * *

  
- Ìàäàì, âåäü Âàì æå ñîâåðøåííî íå õî÷åòñÿ ñòîÿòü åù¸ òðèñòà ëåò íà ïîëêå ïðîñòî òàê?   
- Ðîí, äà ÷òî òû ñ íåé ðàçãîâàðèâàåøü? Îòíåñ¸ì å¸ íàçàä, è âñÿ íåäîëãà. Ïîñìîòðèì â «Òðàâíèêå Ôåððóàìà», îí òàì îäíîé ñåêöèåé äàëüøå…   
- Ãåðìè, ïîñìîòðåëà áû òû ïîêà «Ìàãèÿ, Ýíåðãèÿ, Æèçíü», à?   
- Ìàäàì, ìîÿ êîëëåãà íåðâíè÷àåò. Âû æå ïîíèìàåòå, ìíå áóäåò ñîâåðøåííî íå÷åì åé âîçðàçèòü. Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ âèæó ó âàñ ïîä êîðåøêîì òð¸õ êíèæíûõ ÷åðâåé… Íå ä¸ðãàéòåñü. Íîâåéøèå çàêëÿòèÿ, êîòîðûå ìû ðàçðàáîòàëè äëÿ ýòèõ öåëåé, ìîãëè áû… Äà, Ðîçà Æèçíè, ïîæàëóéñòà… 

- Ñýð, Âàøà êîëëåãà «Äðåâåñíàÿ êíèãà Ðàíüøèõ Ñóùåñòâ», óæå îáùàåòñÿ ñ ìîèì êîëëåãîé íà ñîñåäíåì ñòîëå. Âû æå ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî åñëè Âû íå ñòàíåòå ñîòðóäíè÷àòü, îí ïîñòàâèò Âàñ íà ïîëêó òàêèì, êàêèì ìû Âàñ ñíÿëè – îí ãîâîðèò, ÷òî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ òðàòèòü íà Âàñ êëåé... 

* * *

Òàê. Íó ÷òî ó íàñ åñòü: íà íå¸ ðàñïðîñòðàíÿåòñÿ îñíîâíîå ïðàâèëî «Ïîäîáíîå ê ïîäîáíîìó», è âñå ïÿòåðî ãîâîðÿò î ìàêñèìàëüíîé ÷èñòîòå âñåõ êîìïîíåíòîâ – Ñâåòà, Âîäû, Çåìëè.   
- À çàîäíî âñå ññûëàþòñÿ íà «Ñèëó Ðîçû», íàïèñàííóþ â îäíîì ýêçåìïëÿðå.   
- Îíè ñàìè-òî ãäå å¸ âèäåëè?   
- Ëàäíî, ïîøëè ïî÷èòàåì î å¸ âîçìîæíîñòÿõ. Ãäå ýòî?   
- Â ñåêöèè «Óïðàâëåíèå ìàãè÷åñêîé ýíåðãèåé»   
- Î Ìåðëèí! 

- Òàê. Çàçåìëåíèå – âîí òà öåïü. Íî îíà óïàëà. È ÷åãî äåëàòü?   
- Ìîæåò ïåðåáåæèì?   
- Ý – íåò! Â÷åðà óæå ïîïûòàëèñü.   
- ×åì æå ýòîé êíèãå òàê íàñîëèëè? È âåäü ñòîèò – íà 4 ïîëêå, êàê ðàç âåñü ïðîõîä ïåðåêðûâàåò…   
- À ïîëêè-òî îò ìîëíèé ïðèêðûòû…   
- Æèâîãëîò, ïðîáåðèñü ïîä ïîëêîé, ïðèòàùè öåïü, à?   
- Ì-ð-ð-ÿóì-ð-ðî!   
- Íó ëàäíî. ß îáåùàþ, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå áóäó ñãîíÿòü òåáÿ ñ êðåñëà.   
- Ìððð-îì... 

Íàäî åù¸ ïðî èñïîëüçîâàíèå ýíåðãèè æèçíè âïðÿìóþ. Ãîâîðèëîñü ïðî ðåçîíàíñ ñ Ðîçîé, ïðè îïðåäåë¸ííîì ñîñòîÿíèè óìà, íî íè÷åãî êîíêðåòíîãî… 

- Ãåðìè, íó âåäü ñêó÷èùà ñìåðòíàÿ, ïîëîâèíà - íåïîíÿòíî íà êàêîì ÿçûêå.   
- Ñóôô àññå òèàììåð ñóòòàã ðåêóðâîð….   
- Ãåðìèîíà.   
- … ðåêóñàððìîð àëüìåððî òåððàìîðèòóñ…   
- Ãåðìèîíà, íåò!   
Âîêðóã Ãåðìèîíû âîçíèêàåò çåë¸íîå ñâå÷åíèå è îõâàòûâàåò å¸ âìåñòå ñ «Ïðàâèëàìè Çàêëÿòèé Æèçíè», êîòîðûå ìû áåç âñÿêèõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèé äîñòàëè ñ îäíîé èç ñàìûõ äàëüíèõ ïîëîê. Áðîñàþñü íà íå¸, çàêðûâàþ åé ãëàçà è îòòàñêèâàþ îò êíèãè, ïîâàëèâ íà ïîë. Îíà âûðûâàåòñÿ. Àðîìàò ðàñòåêàþùèéñÿ îò íå¸, òðåáóåò îò ìåíÿ ïîâèíîâàòüñÿ åé, ëàñòèòüñÿ…   
Ïîòîì ïîòèõîíüêó ñòèõàåò.   
- Ðîí, ÷òî ýòî áûëî? Ìíå âäðóã ñòàëî òàê õîðîøî, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàêîé… È òû áûë… Ìû ìîãëè…   
- Âîò-âîò. Âñ¸ òàê è áûëî – â ýòîì âñ¸ è äåëî. Íàäî ïîñòàâèòü å¸ íà ìåñòî – è ÿ ñàì ýòî ñäåëàþ. À òû å¸, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå òðîãàé. Îí êàæåòñÿ, íà æåíùèí.   
- ß ïîêà ïîëåæó… 

Ïî–ìîåìó, íàì íå ñòîèò ëåçòü â ýòó îáëàñòü. Ýòî êàê-òî íåáåçîïàñíî – äëÿ óìà. Õâàòèò ñ íàñ «ñîñòîÿíèé ðåçîíàíñà» - è çíàòü òåïåðü íå õî÷ó, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå. À åñëè â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç è ìíå èíòåðåñíî ñòàíåò?! 

- Åïèñêîï E2-G4.   
- Ðîí, à ÷åì ýòî òû çàíÿò, à?!   
- Êàê ÷åì - ÷èòàþ, ðàçâå íå ýòî… Óé!   
- Øàõìàòíûå ýòþäû, äà?!   
- Íó ëàäíî, ëàäíî… Ñîõðàíè ïîçèöèþ, äîèãðàåì âå÷åðîì. 

- Äèðåêòîð, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, äëÿ ïîëèâà Ðîçû ðåêîìåíäóåòñÿ î÷åíü ÷èñòàÿ âîäà. Ïÿòü àâòîðîâ â ðàçíîå âðåìÿ îòìå÷àëè çíà÷èòåëüíóþ íåñòàáèëüíîñòü å¸ àêòèâíîñòè ïðè äîáàâêàõ â âîäå.   
- È âñå ññûëàþòñÿ íà êíèãó «Ñèëà Ðîçû», íî ãäå å¸ âçÿòü – íåïîíÿòíî. 

- ×òî æ, ìèññ Ãðýéíäæåð, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ÿ âåñüìà äîâîëåí ðåçóëüòàòàìè Âàøåé ðàáîòû. Ìàäàì Ïèíñ, çàéäÿ êî ìíå ðóãàëà Âàñ òîëüêî 5 ìèíóò, òàê ÷òî îíà òîæå äîâîëüíà. Îñîáåííî ïîïîëíåíèåì óêàçàòåëåé è óòî÷íåíèåì êàðòû îïàñíûõ çîí. Äà, ÷óòü íå çàáûë, ìîé áîëüøîé ïðèâåò «Ïîèñêîâûì çàêëÿòèÿì äëÿ ëþáèòåëåé, Àëëåðà Óîñòåðà», äàâíî èõ íå âèäåë…   
- Äèðåêòîð, à ìîæíî íàì åùå ïîõîäèòü ïî áèáëèîòåêå?   
- Ïîãîâîðèòå ñ ìàäàì Ïèíñ. ß ïîïðîáóþ å¸ óãîâîðèòü, íî áîþñü, îíà íàéä¸ò âàì îáîèì ðàáîòó äî íà÷àëà ñåìåñòðà.   
- Òàê ýòî æ êðóòî!   
- ÐÎÍ! 


	5. Âîçâðàùåíèå

  
**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 4 **

Âåùè ìîãóò ñêàçàòü î ëþäÿõ ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì ëþäè ìîãóò ñêàçàòü î âåùàõ…   
Íåêîòîðûå âåùè – ñòàðøå è ìóäðåå áîëüøèíñòâà ëþäåé.   
Ó íåêîòîðûõ ñòåí åñòü íå òîëüêî óøè, íî è… ñîáñòâåííîå ìíåíèå? 

«Â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè âñ¸ îáñòîèò íå òàê, êàê íà ñàìîì äåëå» 

**Ðàññêàç 5. Âîçâðàùåíèå. **

22 àâãóñòà. Êàê âñåãäà. 

Êàæäàÿ øêîëà, ïðîðàáîòàâøàÿ õîòü íåìíîãî, îáðåòàåò ñâî¸ ëèöî. Îíà âçðîñëååò, ñòàðååò, ìóäðååò - è óìèðàåò. Èëè ñòàíîâèòñÿ áåññìåðòíîé. 

×åì ñòàðøå øêîëà, òåì áîëüøå òàì äèêòóþò ñàìè ñòåíû. È êàêèì áû òû íè áûë ñîâðåìåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì, ÷åðåç 2 ãîäà ðàáîòû òû òîæå ñêàæåøü â êëàññå íå "Hi, people!", à «Äîáðîå óòðî, êëàññ!». È ïîëó÷èøü â îòâåò   
– «Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ñýð!». Èçìåíèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü â òàêîé øêîëå ïî÷òè íåâîçìîæíî. Ñòàðàÿ ìóäðàÿ ñòàðóõà-âåäüìà (èëè ñòàðèê-êîëäóí?) âèäåëà ñòîëüêèõ è ñòîëüêî, ÷òî ëåãêî ñïðàâèòñÿ ïî÷òè ñ ÷åì óãîäíî. Å¸ íåëüçÿ ñëîìàòü, å¸ ìîæíî òîëüêî ïåðåóáåäèòü. Ïîíåìíîãó, âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàÿ, âíèêàÿ, ñîâåòóÿ. È ñîâñåì íåèçâåñòíî, êòî ïîìåíÿåòñÿ.   
×åì ñòàðøå øêîëà, òåì áîëüøåå êîëè÷åñòâî ëþäåé ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî óâåðåíû â òîì, ÷òî òàì äîëæíî áûòü. Èõ ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ ñîâñåì ðàçíûå, íî øêîëó îíè óñòðàèâàþò. À ìîæåò áûòü è ñîñòàâëÿþò å¸.   
Äàæå åñëè âñåõ âûãíàòü – ïðèøåäøèå ëþäè ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî íà÷íóò äåéñòâîâàòü «Êàê Ïîëàãàåòñÿ Â Çàìêå». 

Ìîÿ øêîëà – ñòàðøå âñåõ. Åé 1000 ëåò. Åñëè åñòü åù¸ íà ñâåòå òàêàÿ – òî ÿ î íåé íè÷åãî íå çíàþ. Îíà âèäåëà âñ¸ è âñåõ. Åé ïîêëîíÿëèñü, ìîëèëèñü. Å¸ ïðîêëèíàëè, õâàëèëè, ðóãàëè, øòóðìîâàëè, âáåãàëè, âõîäèëè, âëåòàëè è ïðîêðàäûâàëèñü âíóòðü. Îíà ñëóøàëà, îòâåðãàëà - ìàëî êîãî, ïðèíèìàëà – ïî÷òè âñåõ, çàùèùàëà, ëå÷èëà, ñêðûâàëà è ïîêàçûâàëà. È ó÷èëà. 

×åòâåðî âåëè÷àéøèõ ñîçäàëè ýòó øêîëó – êàê âîïëîùåíèå ñâîèõ ìå÷òàíèé. Îíè áûëè âåëè÷àéøèìè íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî áûëè ñèëüíåå îñòàëüíûõ – à ïîòîìó, ÷òî ñîçäàëè øêîëó. Êòî çíàåò Ëîóðåíñà Îç¸ðíîãî? 20 ìàãîâ-èñòîðèêîâ, à âåäü åãî îáõîäèë ñòîðîíîé ñàì Ñëèçåðèí. Íî ýòó ÷åòâ¸ðêó - çíàþò âñå.   
Øêîëà – ÷àñòü èõ äóø. 

Â øêîëå åñòü Øëÿïà. È ÿ å¸, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ïîáàèâàþñü. Åé âåäü òîæå 1000 ëåò.   
Øëÿïà ãîâîðèò. Øêîëà íåò. Ó êîãî áîëüøå òàéí? Íå çíàþ. Ãäå ëåæàë ìå÷ â øëÿïå? Îòêóäà âçÿëàñü âîñòî÷íàÿ ãàëëåðåÿ â ïðîøëîì ãîäó? 

Äîðîãà ïîâîðà÷èâàåò è âûâîäèò ìåíÿ èç ëåñà íà ëóã, çà êîòîðûì ïîäíèìàåòñÿ îíà. Âåëè÷àéøèé çàìîê – è âåëè÷àéøàÿ øêîëà.   
Â äíåâíèêå Ñëèçåðèíà åñòü äâà î÷åíü èíòåðåñíûõ äíÿ:   
«   
16 àâãóñòà. Ýòîò øóìíûé ñêàíäàëèñò ñåãîäíÿ áåãàë è ïûòàëñÿ ïðîáèòü êàêîå-òî îñîáîå óùåëüå íàïðîòèâ çàïàäíîé ñòåíû. Íå îñîáåííî ïðåóñïåë, ñëîìàë íîãó êàìíåì. Ðóãàåòñÿ.   
20 àâãóñòà. Çàêîí÷èë ïðîêëàäûâàòü óùåëüå. Íàäî ïîïðîñèòü Ðîâåíó êàê-íèáóäü óñêîðèòü çàæèâëåíèå ðóêè. Äî 22 àâãóñòà íå òàê äîëãî…   
»   
Àõ-àõ-àõ, ñ ÷åãî âäðóã, ñòàðûé öèíèê? Òû íå íàïèñàë - êòî ðàññ÷èòàë óùåëüå? È êòî ëå÷èë âàøè ïåðåëîìû? 

Âî ÷òî âû âëîæèëè áîëüøå ñèë? Â øëÿïó èëè ñòåíû? Êàê âàì óäàëîñü ñîçäàòü äîì, êîòîðûé íè ðàçó íå ñòàë ðåçèäåíöèåé òüìû è âëàñòè? 

Åù¸ äâà ÷àñà – êàê ðàç äîéòè. 

Âîò åù¸ âàøà îáùàÿ çàãàäêà - 22 àâãóñòà âñåãäà õîðîøàÿ ïîãîäà. 

Øêîëà èùåò ñåáå ó÷èòåëåé. È îòáèðàåò èõ ñàìà – êòî çíàåò êàê? Êòî-òî ðàáîòàåò ãîä è óõîäèò. Êòî-òî çàõîäèò íà äâà ÷àñà – è îñòà¸òñÿ íàâñåãäà. Ê êîìó-òî ïðèñìàòðèâàåòñÿ – íåñêîëüêî äíåé, æä¸ò èëè äóìàåò íåñêîëüêî ëåò, è ïðèçûâàåò íàâå÷íî.   
Òå, êòî îñòà¸òñÿ íàäîëãî – ñîáèðàþòñÿ 22 àâãóñòà. È íèêîãäà íå ðàññêàçûâàþò – ïî÷åìó. Íî âñå âñ¸ çíàþò. 

Äâå ôèãóðêè íà àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíå. Óèçëè è Ãðåéíäæåð. Êàê âñåãäà… 

Ê çàïàäíîé ñòåíå ëåòèò ôèãóðêà – å¸ âèäíî, çíà÷èò Ãàððè íå òîðîïèòñÿ.   
Èç ëåñà ê çàìêó íå ñïåøà èä¸ò ×¸ðíàÿ Âûñîêàÿ Ôèãóðà – êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, íå ãóëÿë ïðîñòî òàê â ëåñó, îí ñîáèðàë Âàæíåéøèå Òðàâû. Âñå ïÿòü ÷àñîâ, íà ñîëíå÷íîé îïóøêå.   
Çåë¸íàÿ æåíñêàÿ ôèãóðà ó âîðîò – ñòàðååøü Ìèíåðâà, ñòàðååøü. Ëþáèøü ïîñèäåòü íà ñîëíöå, ìóðëûêà…   
Ê õèæèíå äâèæåòñÿ äåðåâî. ×åãî òàì ìåëî÷èòüñÿ – âûâîðî÷åííûé áóðåé â ïîçàïðîøëîì ãîäó äóá. Õàãðèä çàïàñàåò äðîâà.   
Âñ¸ êàê âñåãäà. Òàê áûëî è áóäåò. Îñòàëüíûõ ÿ íå âèæó, îíè âûéäóò ïîïîçæå. 

Äåòè, äåòè… ×åìó ÿ ó÷ó âàñ? Ñíîâà – âîåâàòü. Ïèòü âîäó èç ëóæ, íàïàäàòü ñî ñïèíû, èñêàòü ðàíåííûõ, âàðèòü ÿäû, îñóøàòü êîëîäöû, ñîçäàâàòü îðóæèå… Ýòà âîéíà – ìîÿ ïîñëåäíÿÿ. Âîéíû òàê è íå ñòàëè ëó÷øå çà ìîþ æèçíü. È âîþþò íå âñå – òîëüêî òå, êîìó åñòü çà ÷òî. ß ïðàâ, òàê è íàäî? Èëè ÿ óáèë ýòèõ äåòåé åù¸ ïðè ïåðâîé âñòðå÷å? Íå çíàþ. 185 ëåò – à ÿ ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå çíàþ… 

Âûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà â ìàíòèè íå òîðîïÿñü ñïóñòèëàñü ïî äîðîãå îò îïóøêè Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà.   
Êîãäà ôèãóðà ïîäîøëà ê çàìêó íà êàæäîé áàøíå ïîÿâèëñÿ áëèê çàêàòíîãî ñîëíöà – îòðàæ¸ííîãî ïðÿìî ê âîðîòàì. 

Âðàòà Õîãâàðòñà.   
Ëüâû-ñòðàæè. Õðàíèòåëü êëþ÷åé.   
Ìÿãêî ñêîëüçíóëà ìåòëà, ïîä ðóêîé ëîâöà.   
×¸ðíàÿ ôèãóðà, âçìàõíóâ ìàíòèåé, ïîäîøëà îò þæíîé ñòåíû.   
Ñ ãàëåðåè çàïàäíîé ñòåíû ñâåðêíóë íèñïàäàþùèé ïîòîê ðàçíîöâåòíûõ èñêð.   
Äâå ôèãóðêè â çåë¸íîé è ñåðîé ìàíòèÿõ ñâåðçèëèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå ñ àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíè è áåãîì ðâàíóëèñü ê âîðîòàì.   
Ïîïðàâëÿÿ ñòðîãóþ øëÿïó, óäåðæàëà óëûáêó õðàíèòåëü ïîðÿäêà. 

Çàêàòíîå ñîëíöå çàëèëî âåñü çàìîê. Åãî áàøíè è øïèëè, ñòåíû è ãàëåðåè, äâîðû è çàëû, ëåñòíèöû, ñòàòóè è ïîðòðåòû. Ëèöà îáèòàòåëåé çàìêà, êàê ïî êîìàíäå, ðàçâåðíóëèñü ê çîëîòó ñîëíöà, ñèíåâå íåáà è   
ãëàç ïîäîøåäøåãî.   
Çàìîê óëûáíóëñÿ ñâîåìó Äèðåêòîðó.   
Äèðåêòîð óëûáíóëñÿ Øêîëå è âñåì å¸ îáèòàòåëÿì. 

- Âîò ÿ è âåðíóëñÿ, äåòè… Õîðîøî âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé, ïðàâäà?   
Íå î÷åíü ñòðîéíûé (êàæäûé ñâî¸…), íî â îáùåì ðàäîñòíûé ãóë ïîäòâåðäèë ÷òî äà, õîðîøî. È åù¸ ëó÷øå – êîãäà âñå â ñáîðå. Äîìà. È ìîæíî ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ çàêàòîì äíÿ – ëó÷øèì çàêàòîì ëåòà. 


	6. Ýïèëîã Íåõîðîøàÿ ïðèâû÷êà

**Ýïèëîã ïåðâîé ÷àñòè. **

«Åñòü òðè âèäà ëæè – ïðîñòî ëîæü, íàãëàÿ ëîæü è ñòàòèñòèêà».   
Ñòàòèñòèêà íå âð¸ò. Îíà ïðîñòî äà¸ò ìàññó âîçìîæíîñòåé îøèáèòüñÿ… 

* * *

  
Ñóááîòà - î÷åíü õîðîøèé äåíü. Âñòàâàòü, ïðàâäà, ïðèõîäèòñÿ ðàíî.   
Êóäà-òî ÿ å¸ âåäü ïîâåñèë... Âîò. Ãðóáàÿ òîëñòàÿ òåëîãðåéêà. È ïåð÷àòêó íà ëåâóþ ðóêó.   
Òåïåðü ìîæíî èäòè íà áàëêîí - æäàòü. 

Óæå ñâåòëî, íî ñîëíöà åùå íåò. Ñâàëèòñÿ ñâåðõó... 

Áîëüøàÿ óøàñòàÿ ñîâà ëåòàåò ñîâåðøåííî íå òàê, êàê ýòî ïîêàçûâàþò â êèíî. Îíà ìàøåò êðûëüÿìè ïëàâíî, ìîùíî, è ïî âîçìîæíîñòè ðåäêî, íàïðàâëÿÿ ïîë¸ò êîíöàìè êðûëüåâ è ë¸ãêèìè ïîâîðîòàìè õâîñòà.   
Âûâîðà÷èâàåò èç çà óãëà äîìà, äåëàåò "ãîðêó" - ðàäóåòñÿ, êèäàåò ñâ¸ðòîê â ëîòîê è ïëþõàåòñÿ ìíå íà ðóêó. "Ôó-áó!" ß òåáå òîæå ðàä.   
Å¸ «íåæíûå» êîãîòî÷êè - òåëîãðåéêó ñêîðî ìåíÿòü ïðèä¸òñÿ! Ïîøëè, ïîøëè. 

Ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî ïðèíåñëà ìíå ïòè÷êà â ëàïêàõ...   
Ïàðà ïèñåì, áàíêîâñêèé îò÷¸ò, "Ïðîðîê" çà íåäåëþ. Íà÷í¸ì. 

Òðåòèé ìåñÿö ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïîòðÿñàþùåå ðàçâëå÷åíèå - ñêàçêà ñ ïðîäîëæåíèåì, ðàññêàçû è áàéêè î ñîâåðøåííî ÷óæîì ìèðå. ß ïîëó÷àþ ýòó ñêàçêó â âèäå ãàçåò. 

Çàãîëîâêè çâó÷àò êàê ... ñêàçêà: "Íîâûå ïðàâèëà äîáû÷è ìàíòèêîð!", "Êóïèòå íàø ñïðàâî÷íèê ñåãîäíÿ - Âû áóäåòå ëó÷øèì ïðåäèêòîðîì çàâòðà", "Êíèãà ëîâèò ìàããëà!". 

Ñ ìåñòà ñîáûòèé: "Íàø êîððåñïîíäåíò îñìîòðåë îãíåííîå îçåðî â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ Ãðèíãîòòñ. Ñîâåðøåííî íîâîå, - ãîâîðèò íàì Ñòàðøèé Ãîáëèí Ãðóïðóê - ðàçîãðåâàåòñÿ ñ êàæäûì óïàâøèì!". 

Õëîäâèã óæå ïîïèëà è ñåé÷àñ äîåäàåò ñâîþ ïîðöèþ ìÿñà... Íå÷åãî îòïë¸âûâàòüñÿ, ãëîòàé âìåñòå ñ âèòàìèíàìè. Ãäå ÿ òåáå áóäó ìûøåé áðàòü? Çàâòðà ïîîõîòèøüñÿ... Âåòåðèíàð âåëåë òåáÿ êîðìèòü ñ   
êàëüöèåì. Íå ïîäëèçûâàéñÿ. Íà äîðîãó òðàòèøü 20 ÷àñîâ, 700 êì â ÷àñ ëåòàåì, à âèòàìèíû, ñòàëî áûòü, êóøàòü íå õîòèì? Âîò òàê. 

"Äîñòèæåíèÿ çåëüåäåëîâ - óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàíî çåëüå óñìèðÿþùåå äðàêîíà. Òåïåðü ó Âàñ áóäåò öåëûõ 40 ñåêóíä íà òî..." 

"Ñîðåâíîâàíèÿ ïî êâèääè÷ó - ñóäüÿ íå âèäèò íè÷åãî, êðîìå ñâîåé ìåòëû! Ïðîòðè ãëàçà - ãîâîðèò íàì çàãîíùèê "Ïàëÿùèõ Ïóøåê" - åãî êóïèëè. Äèñêâàëèôèêàöèÿ - äî êîíöà ñåçîíà."   
Íîðìàëüíàÿ æèçíü íîðìàëüíûõ ìàãîâ... 

Îáúÿâëåíèÿ - ýòî ñîâåðøåííî îñîáûé æàíð. "ÓÓÓ. Êóïèâ ó íàñ ïåðâóþ Ó - îñòàëüíûå óñëûøèòå îò äðóçåé! Êàíàðåéêè íå êóñàþòñÿ!", "Ïðîäàþ ìîäåëü âñåëåííîé ñ îãðàíè÷åííîé îáðàòíîé ñâÿçüþ, â õîðîøåì ñîñòîÿíèè", "Ïðèâîðîòíûå çåëüÿ, îòâîðîòíûå çåëüÿ - îí íå âûéäåò èç äîìó!" Ãäå æå îí áóäåò ñèäåòü... 

Òàê è ñèæó, íàñëàæäàÿñü ýòèìè ñêàçêàìè äî ñåðåäèíû äíÿ. 

Õì. "Ïîìåíÿþ äîì ó Ëîíäîíà íà äîì â Øîòëàíäèè...", "Ïðîäàþ äâà äîìà íà Äèàãîí-àëëåå", "Ñíèìó äîì, äîðîãî, ìîæíî áåç êàìèíà..."   
Âðîäå íå ñåçîí? 

Îòäåë êðèìèíàëüíîé õðîíèêè ñíîâà óâåëè÷èëñÿ... Ðàíüøå áûë ïîäâàë òðåòüåé ïîëîñû, à òåïåðü - ïîëîâèíà âòîðîé... 

"Ôóäæ ðåêîìåíäóåò - ïðåêðàòèòå ïàíèêó!", "Çàí¸ñ¸ííàÿ èç ìàããëîâñêèõ ãîðîäîâ èíôåêöèÿ - ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåèçëå÷èìûé ãðèïï - çàñòàâëÿåò Ïîðòóãàëèþ ââåñòè îãðàíè÷åííûé ðåæèì íà ãðàíèöå..."   
×ÅÃÎ?! 

×òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Ýòî êàê-òî íå ïîõîæå íà "òåêó÷êó", íî èç ãàçåòû ÿ æå íè÷åãî...   
Ñòîï. À ïî÷åìó "èç ãàçåòû"? Ó ìåíÿ ïîäøèâêà ïî÷òè çà 8 ìåñÿöåâ, 9-é...   
Ïîðà âñïîìíèòü êîå-÷òî. 

Ãàçåòû âðóò. Ôàêòû òàì èñêàæåíû âñåãäà, àâòîðû - íå ðàçáèðàþòñÿ â ïðåäìåòå, ñêàíäàëüíîñòü çàâûøåíà, ìíîãèå ñòàòüè - çàêàçíûå.   
Íî - ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóåò íå ýòî. Ìîæíî ñêðûòü èíôîðìàöèþ, íî èñêàæåíèå ïðîäåìîíñòðèðóåò íàïðàâëåííîñòü.   
Ãàçåòà - êàê ñëî¸íûé ïèðîã. Ïîêà ÿ åãî åë êàê âñå - ïîïåð¸ê ñëî¸â. Ïîðà ïîñìîòðåòü - êàê ïèðîæîê óñòðîåí. 

- Õëîäâèã! Ñëåçàé ñ ìîíèòîðà. 

_Ïåðâûì äåëîì ìû âñ¸ ýòî ðàñïîçíàåì.   
Ïîòîì ñëåãêà ïðîâåðèì è ðàçîáú¸ì ïî àâòîðàì, çàíåñ¸ì â ñòàíäàðòíóþ áàçó._   
Áëèí, óæå øåñòü âå÷åðà? Çàâòðà âîñêðåñåíüå. 

_Àíãëèéñêèé øèêàðíûé ÿçûê äëÿ àíàëèçà – òóò âñ¸ ïî ïîðÿäêó.   
Òåçàóðóñ. Âîçüì¸ì áàçîâûé ãàçåòíûé, ïðàâèëà âûäåëåíèÿ èì¸í ñîáñòâåííûõ..._

×òî æ ïðèñòóïèì.   
_×àñòîòíûé àíàëèç, ñîïîñòàâëåíèå èì¸í ñîáñòâåííûõ â óñòîé÷èâûõ ñëîâîñî÷åòàíèÿõ - êîíòåíò-àíàëèç, ïåðâûå..._

Ôóäæ - îøèáàåòñÿ, íåêîìïåòåíòíîñòü, ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ, íåóâåðåí, ãîâîðèò, áûë â îòúåçäå, ðàçáåð¸òñÿ, îáÿçàí ïðèíÿòü ìåðû...   
Äàìáëäîð - ñíîâà ñîø¸ë ñ óìà, ãåíèé, óâîëèòü ñ ïîñòà, óïóùåíèå ñîâåòà ïîïå÷èòåëåé, ñèëà, îøèáàåòñÿ, ïîäâåðãàåò îïàñíîñòè, âñïîìèíàÿ î...   
Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êòî (íè÷åãî ñåáå, èìå÷êî...) - âåðíóëñÿ, ëîæü, ñîáèðàåò, ñèëà, ïîðÿäîê, âëàñòü...   
Ìàëôîé - íå äîêàçàíî, îáûñê, çàâåðÿåò, èíâåñòèöèè, áëàãîòîâîðèòåëüíîñòü, âí¸ñ çàëîã.... 

Áðåä, ñåë¸äêà ñ âàðåíüåì. Ïîïðîáóåì ðàçäåëèòü.   
_×àñòîòû áëèçêîãî óïîìèíàíèÿ ñëîâ, ðàçáèòü ïî àâòîðàì, âòîðàÿ îñü - ïåðñîíàëèè.   
Ñîðòèðîâêà ïî ÷àñòîòàì._ Ñòðàííûé ó òàáëè÷êè âèä...   
À íó... 

Íåëüçÿ îïèñàòü ñëîâàìè – ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî èä¸øü ïî ñëåäó. Îá îõîòå ìíå äóìàòü ïðîòèâíî, à âîò èñêàòü öåïî÷êó ïðè÷èí è ñëåäñòâèé… Íàéòè, äîãíàòü, ñïèêèðîâàòü! Êàê ñîâà.   
Êñòàòè.  
- Õëîäâèã, òåáÿ âûïóñòèòü? - óëåòåëà. Íå èíà÷å íà ñîñåäíþþ îïòîâêó, çà êðûñîé… 

_Ðàññ÷èòàòü êîýôôèöèåíòû ðàíãîâîé êîððåëÿöèè ñòîëáöîâ. Îòñîðòèðîâàòü._

Îï-ïà... Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, àâòîðû Äàìáëäîðà è Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîãî òî÷íî ïðîòèâîïîñòàâëÿþò (íàäî æå, ïî÷òè -1...). Ôóäæà - ÷åðåç ðàç, à Ìàëôîÿ ïðî÷íî ñâÿçûâàþò îïÿòü æå ÑÝòèìÑàìûì...   
Äàííûõ ìàëîâàòî, íî... 

_Êëàñòåðíûé àíàëèç._   
Õì. Âèäíî íå àõ, íî óæå 3-é óðîâåíü âûÿâëÿåò 3 ãðóïïû - Äàìáëäîð, ÂûÍàâåðíîåÏîíÿëè è Ôóäæ.   
È ÷òî æå? 

_Âûÿâëåíèå óñòîé÷èâûõ ñëîâîñî÷åòàíèé. ×àñòîòíûé àíàëèç ñëîâîñî÷åòàíèé â ñòàòüÿõ, îáùàÿ îêðàñêà..._   
Îêàçûâàåòñÿ Ôóäæ - â êàêîì-òî "áîëîòå". Èíåðòíîå áîëüøèíñòâî, ñáèòîå ñ òîëêó - íå ïîíèìàåì, íå çàìåòèëè, äîêîëå, ÷òî òàêîå òâîðèòñÿ...   
Ãðàôèêè îêðàñêè - ñòàòüè ïðîòèâíèêîâ Äàìáëäîðà - æ¸ñòêèå.   
Ñòîðîííèêîâ - îñòîðîæíî-íàïîìèíàþùèå. Áîëîòî ìå÷åòñÿ, ñïîëçàÿ...   
Ê "òâ¸ðäîé ðóêå". Äà ÷òî îíè âñå, ñ óìà ïîñõîäèëè?! Õîòÿ - ó ìàãîâ ðåâîëþöèé íå áûëî. 

ß áîþñü. Ýòî óæå íå ëþáîïûòñòâî è íå àçàðò. Ýòî ñòðàõ. 

_Äèíàìèêà êîíòåíòà ñòàòåé._   
Óõ òû.. ×òî-òî âñå ýòè êàðòèíêè ïîõîæè äðóã íà äðóãà…   
Ñäà÷à-íàéì. Â ïåðâîì ïîëóãîäèè – ïî÷òè ðàâíîâåñèå, òîëüêî ê âåñíå – âðåìåííîå æèëü¸, ê ñåðåäèíå èþíÿ ñïàä…   
Ñ íà÷àëà èþëÿ - ìèãðàöèîííûé ïîòîê íè ðàçó íå ñìåíèë íàïðàâëåíèÿ.   
Ïîñòîÿííî îò öåíòðîâ ê ïåðèôåðèè, ïîä êîíåö – äîïëàòû, îáúÿâëåíèé î ñäà÷å è ïðîäàæå íåäâèæèìîñòè â ñåëüñêîé ìåñòíîñòè ïî÷òè íåò, âûðîñ íà 40% ñ õâîñòèêîì. 

Ìåæäóíàðîäíàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ – ÿ ïîäîçðåâàë, íî òàê… Ñ íà÷àëà èþëÿ çàêðûòî â íåÿâíîé ôîðìå – 6 ãðàíèö, îòêðûòîé íà âúåõä îñòàëàñü òîëüêî ñ Ôðàíöèåé. À òà íå ðåêîìåíäóåò ñâîèì ãðàæäàíàì â ñâÿçè ñ ýïèäåìèåé ãðèïïà… Ì-äà.   
Õîðîøàÿ âåùü ìàããëîâñêèé ìèð – íèêòî íè÷åãî î í¸ì íå çíàåò, ñâàëèì âñ¸ ïîäðÿä.   
Îò Ôóäæà – ðåàêöèè íèêàêîé. 

Êðèìèíàëüíàÿ õðîíèêà.   
ÐÎÑÒ ÎÑÎÁÎ ÒßÆÊÈÕ. Îïÿòü íà÷àëî èþëÿ! 85%!   
Ðàñêðûòî – ìåíåå 10%.   
À ïîïîäðîáíåå?   
_Âûÿâèòü óñòîé÷èâûå ñëîâîñî÷åòàíèÿ â 2-3 ñëîâà._   
Êðóã, àëòàðü, ñëîìàííûé íîæ, ïûòêè – îãî… Ðèòóàëüíûå óáèéñòâà?   
×òî òàêîå íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå çàêëÿòüÿ, çíàê ÓÑ – íå çíàþ. Îíè òîæå â ëèäåðàõ. 

Ýêîíîìè÷åñêàÿ õðîíèêà.   
Õì. Ñ êîíöà èþíÿ – ðåçêîå óâåëè÷åíèå êîëè÷åñòâà ñâ¸ðíóòûõ äîëãîñðî÷íûõ ïðîåêòîâ. Ñ ñåðåäèíû èþëÿ âñ¸ àêòèâíåå îáñóæäàþòñÿ ñèñòåìû çàùèòû, ðîñò ñåêòîðà…   
Çàêóïêà êîìïîíåíòîâ çåëèé – íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿë, íî â èþëå õàðàêòåð ðåçêî ñìåíèëñÿ. 

Ïîïðîáóåì âûÿâèòü ïèøóùèõ ïîä ïñåâäîíèìàìè.   
_Ãðóïïèðîâàòü àâòîðîâ ïî ñõîäíîìó ñòèëþ…   
_Íó òàê è åñòü, 2-3 ïñåâäîíèìà ó 5 àâòîðîâ. Îñòàëüíûå – ìàëî äàííûõ. 

Ìîæåò õâàòèò öèôðû ãîíÿòü? Â äâóõ ñëîâàõ ñêàæè, òðóñ...   
Ãðàæäàíñêàÿ âîéíà. 

5-é ÷àñ óòðà. Ãëàçà áîëÿò, ãîëîâà áîëèò, æèâîò ñâîäèò.   
Ìíå ñòðàøíî. Ìàãè íå ñêëîííû ê àíàëèçó, à ÿ – ñêëîíåí. Îíè ìîãóò ýòîãî íå çíàòü – íî ýòî âîéíà. Ñòîþ íà áàëêîíå, òðÿñ¸ò, íî íå õîëîäíî…   
ß óæå â íåé ïîó÷àñòâîâàë – â íà÷àëå èþëÿ, îäèí èç ïåðâûõ áî¸â.   
Òî÷íåå – äèâåðñèîííàÿ îïåðàöèÿ â òûëó ïðîòèâíèêà. Ó äðóçåé òàêèå ìåðîïðèÿòèÿ íå ïðîâîäÿò. 

Íó ÷òî, ñêó÷íûé ìàëåíüêèé ÷åëîâåê, – ó òåáÿ åñòü âûáîð. Ïðîäîëæàòü ñìîòðåòü íà ýòî êàê íà ñêàçêó ñ ïðîäîëæåíèåì èëè ïîó÷àñòâîâàòü. Ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê ñèëüíûì è áîãàòûì – 20% ðàçíèöû òîëüêî ïî îöåíêå, íå øóòêè…   
Èëè ê ñòàðèêó è äåòÿì – íàñåëåíèþ øêîëû Õîãâàðòñ. ßâíûõ ñòîðîííèêîâ ó íèõ ìàëî. 

Âûáèðàé. Âðåìåíè óæå ïî÷òè íåò. 

Õëîäâèã âåðíóëàñü ñ îãðîìíîé êðûñîé. Ãîðäèòñÿ, âðó÷èëà ìíå. Ñàìàÿ áîëüøàÿ – ëþáèìîìó õîçÿèíó… Ãäå òû òîëüêî íàøëà òàêîãî ìîíñòðà? 

À êîìó ìíå íåñòè ñâîþ áîëüøóþ êðûñó? 

* * *

  
Àëüáóñó Äàìáëäîðó   
Õîãâàðòñ   
Àíãëèÿ. 

Äîðîãîé ñýð! 

Ïîñëå íàøåãî ïîñëåäíåãî ðàçãîâîðà è àíàëèçà ãàçåòíûõ ïóáëèêàöèé ÿ ïðèø¸ë ê âûâîäó î êîíôëèêòå â ñîîáùåñòâå âîëøåáíèêîâ, êîòîðûé ÿâíî âûõîäèò çà ðàìêè ìèðíîãî.   
Ïðåäïîëàãàþ, ÷òî â òå÷åíèå ãîäà îí âîéä¸ò â àêòèâíóþ ôàçó.   
Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî Âàì òàêæå èçâåñòíî î íàëè÷èè îðãàíèçîâàííîé îïïîçèöèè è öåëåíàïðàâëåííîé ðàáîòå ïðîòèâ Âàñ ëè÷íî íåñêîëüêèõ àâòîðîâ «Åæåäíåâíîãî Ïðîðîêà», àêòèâèçèðîâàâøèõ ðàáîòó â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ïîä ñëåäóþùèìè ïñåâäîíèìàìè…   
…..   
Â çàêëþ÷åíèå õîòåë áû çàâåðèòü Âàñ, ÷òî áóäó ðàä îêàçàòü Âàì ëþáóþ ïîìîùü, êîòîðàÿ îêàæåòñÿ â ìîèõ ñêðîìíûõ ñèëàõ.   
….. 

Êîíåö ïåðâîé ÷àñòè.


End file.
